We Win, We Riott
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Dean Ambrose has made his return after a long time on the shelf. As part of his comeback, he has drawn the attention of Ruby Riott, both on-screen and off-screen. Can the new teammates keep things professional, or will something more come between them as they continue working together?
1. Chapter 1

_August 20th (Monday Night RAW after SummerSlam 2018)_

Constable Corbin was in the middle of an argument with Kurt Angle about whether or not Seth Rollins would get another shot at Dolph Ziggler's Intercontinental Championship. Just as Corbin was about to make another argument about how Seth shouldn't be granted a third shot at the tittle, Seth Rollins himself walked into the shot to a mass array of cheers from the live audience.

"Listen, Kurt," Seth began. "Last night during my match against Dolph Ziggler, McIntyre once again stuck his nose where it didn't belong. If I hadn't gotten distracted by that glorified mercenary, I would be Intercontinental Champion right now."

"But you're not, because you lost." Corbin shot back, not giving Kurt the chance to give his side. "There was no physical contact made from McIntyre, therefore the match was decided on a fair pinfall. If you wanted that title back so bad, you would've kicked out."

Seth paused from his response to chuckle. "And when's the last time you won a title match? Or even had one?"

Constable Corbin and Seth began arguing simultaneously, making it hard to understand either person. After a few moments, Kurt finally threw his hands up between the two arguing Superstars.

"Enough!" Kurt exclaimed, clearly irritated by the bickering. "Obviously you two need to settle this in the ring. So, I'm making a match between the two of you for our main event. The winner will face Dolph Ziggler at Hell in a Cell for the Intercontinental Championship. Does that make everyone happy?"

Constable Corbin smiled maliciously down at Seth Rollins, who glared back up at him in return.

"Just don't come crying to mommy about another title shot after I pin you tonight." Corbin said, his voice low and menacing with no hint of humor whatsoever.

* * *

"Slingblade!" Michael Cole called as Seth Rollins spun through the air and caught Constable Corbin with his forearm. "Seth Rollins willing to pull out all the stops to earn another shot at the Intercontinental Championship!"

While the action continued in the ring, the camera frequently showed Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler, as well as Drew McIntyre, seated at ring side with their focus firmly on the match.

"Rollins pandering to the crowd instead of putting the finishing blow on Constable Corbin." Corey Graves mentioned, while Seth raised his arms before taking a running leap through the ropes to ringside where Corbin had retreated.

"Suicide dive!" Cole called as Seth connected the move.

Rollins dragged Corbin to his feet and rolled him back into the ring. He went for a cover, but Corbin kicked out at two. Frustration washing over his face, Rollins backed against the ropes and began stomping on the ground repeatedly in a familiar rhythm.

"BURN! IT! DOWN!" The crowd chanted along with Seth's stomping. Finally, Corbin got into the proper position. Seth launched himself of the ropes and jumped high into the air.

"Blackout!" Graves yelled at commentary.

1!

2!

3!

Seth Rollins' music blared through the arena. A graphic came on the screen to indicate that Rollins was moving on to challenge Dolph Ziggler at Hell in a Cell. Before Rollins had any time to celebrate, a figure in a grey hoodie jumped him from the crowd.

"What the? Seth Rollins is being attacked by a person from the crowd!" Cole clearly pointed at the assault happening in the ring.

"How can a fan enter the ring and assault a Superstar? Security needs to get down here and arrest this maniac!"

The camera showed the hooded figure continuing to beat down the exhausted Rollins. Ziggler and McIntyre had retreated up the entrance ramp, while Corbin was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, the figures assault on Rollins stopped. He stood in the center of the ring then quickly removed his hood, inciting a near deafening roar from the crowd.

"Ambrose! It's Dean Ambrose! Dean Ambrose has assaulted Seth Rollins!" Cole shouted as the mentioned Superstar started yelling back angrily at the crowd.

"Dean Ambrose has snapped! Seth Rollins was his tag team partner before Ambrose was injured!" Jonathon Coachman added.

"What the hell does Ambrose think he's doing?" Cole asked.

"Taking out the competition obviously! He wants a shot at the title, and he doesn't care who he has to go through!" Corey stated.

The shot once again showed Dean Ambrose bringing the barely conscious Rollins to his feet, then hooking his arms and delivering his signature move.

"Dirty Deeds!" Cole announced.

Ambrose's music hit as he slid out of the ring and marched up the entrance ramp.

"A viscous attack from Dean Ambrose to his friend and former ally," Cole said as Ambrose left the stage area. "What does this mean for Seth Rollins come next week?"

"I'll tell you what it means," Graves responded. "Not only does Rollins have to worry about Ziggler at Hell in a Cell, now he has a lunatic to watch out for."

* * *

Later that night, a video was released on WWE's Facebook after the show went off air. Dean Ambrose was shown walking through the backstage area, clearly not any calmer than he was when he attacked Seth Rollins.

"Dean," Renee Young addressed the livid Superstar. "We just saw you attack your former tag team partner, Seth Rollins, after his match with Constable Corbin. I think everyone is expecting some kind of explanation from you."

"You want an explanation?" Dean shot back. "Ask Jason Jordan."

After that, Dean brushed past Renee and continued down the hall. He stopped in his tracks once a slow clap began off screen. Walking into the shot, clapping slowly, was Ruby Riott and the rest of her Riott Squad teammates.

"Good work, Ambrose." Riott said with a sly smirk.

Ambrose gave her a once over, than shook his head and continued down the corridor.

* * *

 _A/N: This story will transition between kayfabe and offscreen life for all characters involved. It's my first attempt at a story like this._ _Hopefully, you guys enjoy this story as much as I'll enjoy writing this._


	2. Chapter 2

_2 Hours before RAW after SummerSlam_

Finally, after being on the shelf for almost an entire year, Dean Ambrose was backstage at Monday Night RAW. It was a long time coming, and staying at home alone all day was starting to drive him more insane than he already was. For months it was wake up, go to rehab, and be back home for when Renee got back from wherever WWE needed her. Not anymore. Dean Ambrose was back and he was ready to take the house down no matter what it took.

Tonight was bound to be something especially important; Hunter had called Dean before his flight and asked him to meet him for a meeting before RAW began. Whatever the reason, Dean didn't really care. He was back doing the job he loved and they could have him dress up in a bear costume and fight in a shark cage match if they wanted, as long as he was wrestling in some aspect.

Walking into the arena was like coming back home after a long month on the road. Dean approached the Barclay's Center with a noticeable pop in his step. Renee Young, Dean's wife, watched him with childlike wonder. He had been in a state of depression ever since he came down with a rotator cuff injury and had to stay at home while she got to continue traveling with the WWE. But the second he got the go ahead from his personal doctor and a WWE doctor, he took the first chance he got to finally make his comeback.

Dean strode a few yards in front of Renee, wanting to waste little time getting into the arena and eventually to his meeting with Hunter.

"Jeez, babe, you're not excited to get back are you?" Renee kidded her husband, giving him a grin and a giggle when he looked back at her.

"More than you could understand, Rey," Dean said, matching Renee's smile with a smirk of his own.

"I bet the guys are gonna be psyched to see you." Renee said, giggling again to see Dean out of his 9 month slump and back to his old energetic ways.

"Fuck, I haven't even told Roman or Seth that I'm coming back tonight." Dean figured it must've been since last December since he last teamed up with either of his best friends. Seth had kept in touch for the most part of his injury, even visiting him at his home in Las Vegas a few times, but he couldn't even remember the last time he talked to Roman in person. A round or two of celebratory beers was definitely in order after the show was wrapped up.

"They'll be excited to see you, babe," Renee said, smiling once again at her beloved husband.

Dean paused just before he got to the back entrance. He turned around, wrapped his arm around Renee's waist, then pulled her body against his and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and quietly moaned into the kiss, cherishing every second she was wrapped in her husband's embrace. These last few weeks, he had been more intimate inside and outside the bedroom. Renee came to the conclusion that he was feeling confident about his return and used his new sense of joy to bring pleasure to her. It was unlike him, but Renee wasn't going to complain.

Renee's lips parted from her husbands, then curled into another bright smile. "I don't know where this new romantic Dean came from, but I like it."

Dean smirked. "Old boy's got his life back. Life is good, darlin', which means I get to spoil you more. Unless, you don't want that."

Renee knew he was only teasing, but she rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder anyway. "Yes, Dean, I want that."

"Good," Dean gave Renee one last quick peck on the lips. "Because, after RAW, I want a little alone time with you to celebrate my return. Some room service, champagne... I think you know what else, baby doll."

Renee's chest filled with butterflies at the mere mention of 'alone time' with her husband. Dean being back in the WWE was without a doubt the best thing that had happened to the young couple in quite some time.

Deciding there was no more time to waste, Dean held the door to the arena open for his wife before slipping in behind her. He gave her a kiss goodbye, and Renee was off to get her makeup done for a pre-RAW interview on Facebook. Dean needed to see Hunter before RAW began, but that was in two hours. There was a few people he wanted to check in with before he headed to the meeting and, in Dean's own opinion, the boss could wait a little while longer.

The Barclay's Center hadn't changed since the last time Dean was there for the previous year's SummerSlam, but the feeling in his stomach was like it was his first time being there. A few backstage crew members and a few road agents greeted him and welcomed him back. He asked one crew member directions to the locker room, then thanked him after being pointed in the right direction.

Rounding the corner, Dean smirked at the familiar sight of two of his closest friends, Bayley and Seth Rollins; Seth was standing nearly chest to chest with the hugger with his right arm wrapped around her waist. Apparently, while Dean was on hiatus, Seth and Bayley began seeing each other. And by the looks of it, things were still going strong for the two Superstars. Dean was already good friends with Bayley before he learned about her relationship with Seth, having even taken a shot at dating her himself before he met Renee, so things wouldn't change that much between them. Maybe I'll have to turn the hose on them from time to time, Dean thought when Seth gave Bayley a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey," Dean called in a faux tone of aggressive authority. "No PDA in the locker room area! Break it up, you two!"

"Well, ho-lee shit," Seth announced after Dean's joke brought a smile to his face. "The prodigal son has returned."

Bayley had already covered the small distance from Dean and currently had the lunatic locked in a vice like bear hug.

"I think she's excited to see you." Seth joked.

Dean returned the hug, as well as pecked Bayley's cheek with a brotherly show of affection. "Yeah, apparently, she is."

Bayley finally released her near suffocating grip on Dean. "It's so awesome you're finally back! How's everything feel? Renee said it was a pretty bad tear."

Dean rolled his previously injured shoulder a few times to show it no longer gave him any pain. "Naw, it's fine now. Couple months rest did me good. I just want to get in the ring already."

"Did Hunter tell you what's going on yet with your return?" Seth asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, but I'm supposed to meet with him before RAW starts. I figure it's got something to do with making sure I'm still able to compete or some shit like that."

"Really?" Seth chuckled. "That's funny, I'm supposed to meet with him too. I was just gonna grab a coffee with Bayley before heading over there. You can join us if you want."

"I was going to whether you wanted my company or not." Dean said, making both Bayley and Seth chuckle.

The trio made their way to catering. A few other Superstars were already there and, upon seeing Dean emerge, welcomed him back with hugs or slaps on the back. Seth poured himself and Bayley a cup of coffee then, after Dean complained that he was Seth's friend before Bayley showed up, rolled his eyes and poured a third for Dean as well.

Sitting across from the couple, Dean shook his head at the overly affectionate way Seth and Bayley acted towards each other. It wasn't bothering him, it was just and off sight to see. Especially with such a mismatched couple like these two. He often heard the same thing said about him and Renee. Two people, almost the complete opposite of the other, seemed to get along with little to no arguments or non-friendly altercations between them.

"That is still so fuckin' weird to see." Dean commented aloud after Seth kissed Bayley on her forehead. "A few months ago, you were still beaten up over that Nazi chick. Now you're all tocuhy-feely with Bayley."

"Yeah, well, when I found out she was dating Sonya, I got over her pretty quick." Seth chuckled.

Dean shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "So, like, how'd this start? Did she lose a bet and has to date you now?"

Seth looked at Bayley. "You wanna tell him?"

Bayley, ignoring the pained groan from Dean, nodded her head. "It was the WrestleMania after party. A few of us were at a table, just drinking and talking and having a good time. Then Seth, who was pretty quiet up until then, offered to buy me a drink. Just me. So I said yeah and we hit it off after that."

Dean smirked and nodded his head. "Right, and by that you mean you spent the night in Seth's room?"

Bayley giggled, dropping her head sheepishly. "I don't usually do that before the first date. But I had a crush on Seth for a little while before then. Then during breakfast the next morning, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." She gazed up at Seth, gave him a sweet smile, then kissed him.

Dean tried forcing away the growing smile on his face, but it was more difficult than he anticipated. Instead, he took a sip of coffee and smirked anyway. "Seth Rollins and Bayley Martinez. Who woulda thought? Anyways, good for you guys. Seriously."

Seth smirked and thanked Dean before giving his girl another kiss.

After their coffee was gone, and Seth dropped Bayley off at the women's locker room with another painfully long kiss, Seth and Dean started their journey to Hunter's office.

"What do you think he's gonna have us do?" Seth asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know for sure what Hunter had planned, but it must involve the two of them since he requested to see both of them. "Ambrose and Rollins make a comeback and win the titles again? Unless you still have shit with Ziggler going on."

Seth shook his head. "I think my thing with Dolph is done now. He's beaten me twice on pay-per-view. It's getting a little old at this point."

"Yeah, well, you know how they like to do a feud to death until the fans hate both guys. Speaking of which, where's Roman?"

Seth shook his head. "Haven't seen him since the pre-show yesterday. He said he was going over Brock and Owens, but he hasn't returned any of my calls since last night."

Dean shook his head. Had he been Kevin Owens, he would've fought like hell to get the decision for him to lose his Money in the Bank briefcase changed. "I can't believe they had Owens beat Braun only to lose to Roman later on. I don't get what the point was to give Braun the briefcase in the first place."

"I hear ya. Braun didn't need it. Anyone else in that match could've used it." Seth said.

Ending their conversation, Seth knocked on their boss's office door. They waited a few seconds, then it popped open to reveal Hunter himself on the other side.

"Ah, Dean, Seth, you're both here. Good." Hunter opened the door further to let the two inside.

Dean and Seth made their way to Hunter's desk. Surprisingly, someone was already there in one of the arm chairs in front of his desk.

"You both know Ruby, correct?" Hunter asked after sitting in his chair.

Ruby Riott stood and shook both men's hands. "Good to see you, Seth. Welcome back, Dean." She said.

Dean and Seth both took a seat in front of Hunter's desk as well.

"So, as I was telling Ruby just before you two got here," Hunter began explaining. "Vince and I have discussed a few ideas about possibly debuting a new stable on Monday Night RAW. If Dean and Seth would be on board, we would start planting the seeds for the groups creation tonight. Now, nothing is set in stone right now, but I would like to hear what you three think about it. Basically, Dean is going to turn heel and join the Riott Squad."

Dean chuckled. "Hold on, what-"

"What do you mean he's joining the Riott Squad?" Ruby cut in before Dean had a chance to speak. "It's a stable. With _women_. He doesn't exactly, no offense Dean, fit the criteria it takes to be a part of Riott Squad."

"Apparently she's never heard of the Shield." Dean muttered to Seth.

Hunter nodded his head. "I hear your concern. Right now, it sounds like a bit of a stretch to have a male member of Riott Squad; It's one of the issues we have with Titus Worldwide and Dana Brooke's part in it. Which is why, if this plan works the way we want, he would be the new leader after you step down."

Ruby nearly jumped from her chair as she sat upright. "Oh, there's no way in he-"

"Hunter," Dean interrupted this time, cutting Ruby off. He gave Ruby a side glance. "If I may, sweetheart?" Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head. Dean continued. "Why would I want lead a group of chicks around? That doesn't make much sense to the whole, ya know, Dean Ambrose character."

"Well, we want you to mold the Riott Squad to be more like you," Hunter said, ignoring the scoff from Ruby. "You'll basically be taking them under your wing to lead them to better opportunities. Since you're a former WWE champion, it would make sense for Ruby wanting you to be a part of the group to help lead them."

"Then what's the end game?" Ruby jumped in, once again cutting Dean off. "More thirty second losses to Ember Moon, meaningless six man tags, and fluke roll-up wins?"

Hunter shook his head. "Not at all. We hope to have Dean as Universal Champion by the Royal Rumble, and you winning the Women's Rumble and winning the RAW Women's championship at 'Mania."

Dean's attitude did a complete one-eighty at the mention of him winning the top tier belt on RAW. Hunter must've seen his expression change, because he gave him a smirk and a wink before gesturing at them to say their side.

"So why am I here?" Seth asked.

"Dean will be turning heel by attacking you after your match with Constable Corbin tonight. Kurt's going to make a match, winner gets Ziggler at Hell in a Cell, you win, then Dean rushes you from the crowd. Then, after it's clear Dean's turned, Kurt will set up a triple threat at Hell in a Cell, that Dean will win."

"How does that get me a shot at the Universal Title?" Dean asked.

"Seth will cost you in your rematch against Ziggler at SuperShowdown, then you two will have a TLC match in December at TLC, with the winner facing Roman at the Rumble."

Dean chuckled. The monster push he was getting would surely piss a few people off, which seemed like the end game the 'higher ups' were going for in the first place. But leader as an all girl group? The just seemed a bit odd to him. He spoke. "What does-"

"I like it." Ruby cut in for the third time. "The idea works if you look at it a certain way. But what about Liv and Sarah? They deserve something too."

Hunter nodded his head. "I'm glad you asked. At Evolution, there will be a tournament final to crown the first ever WWE Women's Tag Team championship. The first round starts next week. The final will be a team from RAW and a team from SmackDown LIVE. Shane is still getting his part down, but Riott Squad will be in the final for RAW's part."

Ruby nodded her head. "I love it."

Hunter turned to Seth. "Seth?"

"I guess this means Shield's dead again?" He asked.

Hunter chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Cool. I'm all for it."

"Dean?" Hunter asked.

Dean looked at Seth, then at Ruby. The whole idea was a long shot, especially if the crowd hated it. Would it make for great tv and bring attention to him and a struggling group? Yeah, but Dean didn't give a fuck about some jobber stable. Still, to be on the top of RAW after being gone for so long was such a great visual.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Fuck it. Let's make it happen."

* * *

"And we're good."

Dean sighed. RAW was done. His return had been seen by millions of people, which meant everyone now knew he was officially breaking away from the Shield and Seth and anything else associated with his previous run with Monday Night RAW. It didn't piss him off that he was a heel, he preferred that actually, he was angry that he wasn't a team with his best friends anymore. Dean shook his head. There's no use complaining now. The whole damn world just saw him turn his back on Seth. This Riott Squad shit better fuckin' work, Dean thought with another head shake.

"Hey, Ambrose," Dean turned around to find the leader of his apparently new faction, Ruby Riott. She sighed, then continued. "Good work tonight. Really. The crowd was going bat shit insane about your return. I've never heard so many people boo someone like that before."

Dean felt uncomfortable when people complimented his in-ring work. Especially when it was people he didn't really know. "Thanks, kid. Ya did good too, I guess. I didn't think they'd have you beat Ember clean."

Ruby scoffed. "It's about fuckin' time they have me win clean. I love wrestling and I love this place, but I fuckin' hate the way they treat us sometimes. You know this is the first time I've won clean? Ever?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I didn't know that."

Ruby shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, Hunter says he wants us to start traveling together. That way, if the fans see us, they can start posting shit on Twitter or whatever about us being together."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? I travel with the guys. That's bullshit."

"You don't need to tell me. I'm pretty pissed about it too. He also mentioned that he would want us to stay in the same hotel room, which almost ended in me being carried out by the goddamn county sheriff." Ruby said.

"What. The. Fuck. I have plans with Renee tonight, in my own hotel room. This is fuckin' ridiculous." Dean turned and kicked a nearby trash can.

"Whatever. I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning at whatever hotel you're at. Then we have a house show in Chicago, so don't keep me waiting." Ruby warned.

Dean shook his head again. "Uh huh, we'll see, princess."

Ruby shook her head and turned to walk away.

Dean heard her hurl an insult his way under her breath, but he didn't really care. Hopefully, Renee was still in the mood for booze and sex, because he now needed it more than ever.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter will be the first road trip with the new Riott Squad and the first episode of RAW with Dean as a heel and the first match for the Women's Tag Team tournament. Leave a review with a paring of Superstars you'd like to see fight in the tournament for either RAW or SmackDown LIVE._

 _How will people react to Dean as a heel? Can Ruby and Dean cooperate and make the union work? Leave a review down below!_


	3. Chapter 3

Typically, Dean would wake up late on a Tuesday and find his wife either making breakfast or in the process of ordering food from room service. But because of his new travel companions, he was up three hours earlier than he would normally be. Now waiting outside of his hotel in the cool August morning in Brooklyn. Renee had been sweet enough to wake him up on time and feed him breakfast and wait with him.

Renee had been shivering against the colder temperatures until Dean wrapped her in his jacket. "You don't have to wait with me, baby doll," Dean told her, seeing that she was still shaking. "You can go back to bed and get warm. I'll be alright."

Renee shook her head. "I'm Canadian, babe, this weather isn't bothering me that much. Besides, I'm not used to you leaving me yet. I'm usually at home right now, laying in bed with you, trying to get you to get up to go to rehab."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, that's right. What are you gonna do all week now that I'm on the road again?"

Renee shook her head slowly and shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. I have my podcast on Friday, but until then I guess I sit around at home and workout when I'm supposed to. I'm so used to you at home this last few months, I forgot what it's like to have you on the road."

As much as Dean loved being on the road again, he did feel guilty about leaving Renee at home. Since she was just a commentator, she didn't have the same schedule Dean had for the week; She really only needed to show up for every RAW and any media day she was required to attend. She would constantly text Dean about updates on how his day was going, and how the shows had gone, and if anything else interesting happened. Their constant togetherness was now over, but he would be home by Thursday afternoon after his schedule was done.

Dean wrapped his right arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to his side. "Not gonna lie, babe, the first week back is gonna suck. It's gonna feel like Thursday is ten years from now. But, if we gut it through like we always do, the weeks after that will go by faster. Before you know it, I'll be home. We can do whatever you want when I get back," He paused and sighed. "I'll even cuddle with you and watch chick flicks if you want."

Renee's face seemed to light up after he said that. "Really? Big bad Dean Ambrose wants to cuddle with his wife and watch chick flicks?"

"I didn't say I wanted to," Dean made very clear. "I just want my wife to be happy. Chick flicks, whiskey, and ice cream make you happy."

Renee leaned her head against his shoulder. "Especially you. The heavens make two people specifically for each other. You're mine, and I'm yours."

Though Dean hated hearing it put into words, he did feel that way about Renee since the first day he saw her. It was a hunch back then, but a proposal and a wedding in a Las Vegas chapel later and he knew it was the way it was supposed to be.

"Damn, right, Rey," Dean leaned towards his wife and locked his lips with hers. He found the taste of her strawberry lip gloss absolutely addicting. Something about the sweetness from the artificial flavoring and the taste of her tongue was hypnotizing. He didn't know why, but he wasn't complaining.

Dean decided to press his luck. He parted his lips and allowed his tongue to slid into Renee's mouth. He would've gone a step further, but the sudden blast of a car horn made him jump and pull away from his wife.

"Hey, lover boy!" Shouted Liv Morgan from the passenger side of a black Subaru. "Quit with the kissey face! We gotta go!"

Dean instantly felt the annoyance flair up in his chest just by the tone in Liv's voice. Not only do these girls make him get up early but now they have the nerve to yell at him when he's trying to have a moment with his wife.

"Hey," He heard Renee's calm voice a split second before he shot back an angry insult. "Relax. She's just giving you shit. That's how girls are."

Dean chuckled, feeling the anger leave him. "You said it not me, babe," He gave Renee one last kiss, being sure to draw it out to both savor the moment and further annoy Liv and the other occupants in the car. Finally, he broke away from his wife's embrace. "I love you, baby doll. I'll be home soon."

Renee smiled and said goodbye. Dean reluctantly made his way to the vehicle parked near the curb with an annoyed looking blonde girl glaring at him through the window.

* * *

"Why are we picking this asshole up again?"

Ruby rolled her eyes at Liv. "I already told you fourteen times; I'm not telling you again."

Sarah chimed in for Ruby. "He's our partner now. Hunter wants us to travel together." She again informed her blonde partner. "I guess Ruby whined to the boss enough about her boyfriend, he finally put us together."

Ruby paused from her packing and gave Sarah the finger. The other two girls laughed with each other while the heavily tattooed woman stayed silent and began packing again.

The trio were just finishing packing their things again before having to drive across town to meet Dean at his hotel. When Ruby informed her two friends about the new addition to their travel team, she was met with mixed reactions. Sarah was intrigued by the creative change for Riott Squad and promised to treat Dean like he was an old friend. Liv, however, was skeptical as to why they needed to bring Dean along. Ruby explained several times why Dean was tagging along, but Liv was still confused about the idea.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ruby said again for what felt like the hundredth time since she woke up that day. "Hunter is planning on making him the new leader of the Riott Squad. So since he's going to be on our team, he needs to ride along with us, right?"

Liv shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. It just bugs me that of all people, _he's_ the one that's going to lead us."

"And who would you rather have?" Sarah asked.

Liv bit her bottom lip and giggled. "Tyler Bate."

Ruby and Sarah both threw their hands in the air and groaned. "Of course you pick him," Ruby said. "Not someone whose been WWE champion, but your boyfriend of all people."

"Hey, watch it, Ruby," Liv warned, though not in all seriousness. "He'll be WWE champion one day, mark my words. Then I'll be a champion's wife."

Sarah snickered. "Yeah, if his love for trannies goes away."

Ruby burst into a fit of laughter while Liv scoffed and whipped a pillow at Sarah. Liv grumbled under her breath and headed into the bathroom.

"Please don't make fun of her until after she gets her shit packed," Ruby said to Sarah. "It'll be another half an hour at least before she comes back out."

Sarah sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Ruby. I'll hold my tongue 'till we're in the car."

"Thank you." Ruby thanked.

Sarah zipped up her suitcase and set in near the door. "So, what's your take on Ambrose? He a decent guy or is he gonna be a pain in the ass?" She asked Ruby.

Ruby shrugged. "He's ok. I only talked to him a few times. He seems pretty decent."

"Decent enough to have a crush on?" Sarah asked with a sly grin.

Ruby looked around the corner to make sure Liv was still locked in the bathroom. When she was certain she was still in there, Ruby turned to Sarah and shook her head. "I used to have a crush on him. Back when I was still in NXT. I found out he was married, then I stopped liking him that way."

"That easy?" Sarah questioned.

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah. There's no point in crushing on a married guy. He's already found his girl. Might as well move on."

Sarah nodded her head. "Ok, fair enough. But I better not find you two makin' out in the car or I'll never let ya hear the end of it."

Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head, much to the amusement of Sarah. She zipped up her bag, set it next to Sarah's, then sat on the edge of her bed to wait out Liv's tantrum.

* * *

Dean was frustrated to find out he was being forced to sit in the backseat. Ruby was driving and Liv was insistent she wasn't giving up her shotgun seat. Deciding there was no point in arguing with anyone, Dean tossed his suitcase in the trunk and crawled in the car next to Sarah.

Their destination was Charlotte, North Carolina. The drive wasn't going to be too long in actuality, but Dean felt his patience wearing thin after the first half hour. Liv was looking back at him with narrowed eyes like she was waiting for him to slip up and then scold him for whatever he did. He pretended to ignore it for a little bit, but at minute forty-five it was starting to get to him.

"Look, Liv, if ya wanna make out, we can have Ruby stop at the nearest gas station." Dean said, getting a chuckle from Ruby and Sarah.

"I got my eye on you, mother fucker," Liv said sternly, showing no humor on her face or in her voice. "One slip up, and you're walking."

Normally Dean would shoot back with a stronger threat or a sarcastic comeback, but he didn't find the small blonde at all intimidating. "Wow, the last person that told me that was Renee. Now we're married. What do you think that means for you?"

Again, Ruby and Sarah laughed at Dean. Liv turned in her seat and slumped in her chair in a huff.

"Got enough leg room, Dean?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Dean replied.

Liv made a fist and mimicked a blow job motion to Ruby. Ruby glared at her and slapped her shoulder, making the blonde woman cringe, laugh, and mumble "ow" under her breath.

"What kind of music you listen to?" Ruby asked Dean.

"Uh, classic rock. Punk rock. Any kind of rock, really. None of that pop shit. Or hip hop." Dean said back.

"I like your taste, Dean," Ruby turned to Liv. "Plug the AUX into my phone and put on some Bon Jovi." She said.

Liv picked up Ruby's phone and plugged in the AUX cord. Picking the "Bon Jovi" station on Pandora, Liv set the phone back down. "Oh, Dean, fuck me harder. Bon Jovi makes me so horny." Liv muttered under her breath.

Ruby caught her comment and slapped her shoulder again. Liv cringed and laughed again.

"You two gonna make it?" Dean asked the girls up front.

"Yeah, Liv's just being a smartass." Ruby said, adding a glare to her blonde friend at the end.

As Ruby pulled onto the entrance ramp, "You Give Love A Bad Name" started to play. In the rear view mirror, Ruby watched Dean sing along to the opening vocals. Ruby smirked, feeling her abdomen fill with restless butterflies. If there was one thing she looked for a guy, it was his taste in music. Dean looked handsome singing along and mimicking the guitar rifts with his hands. Plus, his smile was breathtaking. The crooked way his lips tilted and showed off a little bit of teeth made her lungs deflate. And that new haircut he debuted yesterday... That was just the icing on the cake. He truly was a sight to see.

"Earth to Ruby!" Liv said over the music. "It's a seventy-five! You're going forty!"

Ruby came to her senses and pressed her foot against the accelerator. Trying to keep her eyes off the man in the backseat and on the road in front of her was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The following days had been better than Dean expected. He assumed that a road trip with three women in their twenties was going to be a nightmare straight out of one of the chick flicks Renee forced him to watch. But, as surprising as it was, the three young women that formed the Riott Squad were actually decent company. Ruby's taste in music had kept him smiling and in good spirits while they were packed in the car together. Sarah's stories about hunting, fishing, and camping reeled Dean in with a sense of interest he usually didn't have when it came to other people's lives. But the biggest surprise of all was Liv's dirty sense of humor. She had been under Dean's skin for the first day, but she showed that she was becoming more comfortable around Ambrose out of the blue the morning of their second day when she told him an unbelievably inappropriate joke. The sleeping arrangements were awkward, Dean expected that the night Ruby told him they were supposed to share a room. Dean tried talking the receptionist at the hotel to give him a single room, but they were overbooked due to a concert going on the next day. Dean gave in to the trio's assurance that everything would be fine and nothing had to be weird unless they made it that way. The room had two queen sized beds. Liv volunteered to share with Sarah, giving Ruby a smirk and a wink when Dean wasn't looking. Instead of sharing with Ruby, Dean offered to sleep on the couch despite Ruby telling him it wasn't a big deal if they shared.

Come Thursday, the group went their separate ways. Dean went home to Vegas, while the three girls decided to spend the weekend at Liv's house in New Jersey. They agreed to meet at the airport in Houston so they could carpool to RAW for that week, then split the costs for a hotel afterwards.

Liv led her friends into her home. She quickly told them to make themselves cozy, then excused herself so she could take a nap in her bed that she "missed dearly." Ruby took Liv's invitation to heart by helping herself to Liv's snack stash in her kitchen and flipping through Netflix on the living room tv.

"First week with Dean wasn't too bad, huh?" Sarah asked Ruby, joining her on the couch.

Ruby shook her head. "No. It went a lot better than I expected. I was pretty she Liv was gonna try and leave him behind, but they get along ok."

"You two get along pretty good too," Sarah said. "I don't think you guys fought once the whole time.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders as casually as she could without making it seem like she was excited that someone else noticed their flawless bonding. "Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. Likes Bon Jovi and Lynard Skynard, so I guess he can stay." Ruby felt like her voice was higher pitched than it normally was when she talked about Dean. She didn't think Sarah had noticed, but she needed to remember to keep cool when discussing him. One slip up, and there was no hearing the end of it.

"I can't believe he passed up wanting to share a bed with you..." Sarah said.

Ruby sighed. "It's probably for the best. If Renee found out he was sharing a bed with me, she'd freak out big time. She knows I used to have a thing for him, but I don't think she'd believe if I told her nothing happened between us. Plus, he sleeps in his underwear. That would've made things extra awkward."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow. "I meant because the beds were big enough for two and super soft. The couch was harder than a rock..."

Ruby felt her face heat up and unmistakenly tint pink. "Oh, right, that too. The bed's were really nice."

"Good thing you didn't sleep in the same bed. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep if you two were having sex across the room." Sarah joked.

Ruby sighed. That would be a dream come true, for sure, she thought with a frown. Liv's snoring had kept her awake most of the night. She tried going back to sleep but couldn't find a way. She noticed the vacant couch sometime after midnight, but Dean returned soon after from the bathroom. In the illumination of the tv, she could see that Dean was only in his underwear. Even in the faint glow, she could tell he had definitely been putting on more muscle while he was away during his injury. His midsection was well defined now, as well as his massive arms and stacked shoulders. Ruby remembered having to bite her tongue to keep from making a sound when Dean turned his back to her and removed his baggy briefs. The last thing she remembered before apparently falling back asleep was silently praying that he'd turn around and she'd get to see all of him. But, much to her disappointment, Dean slid on a pair of gym shorts and laid back down on the couch.

"I was just jokin', Ruby," Sarah spoke, taking Ruby out of her thoughts. "I know you have a crush on the guy, and he's married, but I wanna still make some jokes."

Ruby gave a tight lipped smile at her tag partner. "I know. But I don't have a crush on him anymore, we've been over this. Renee would be pissed, even if it was just sharing a bed."

"As long as you don't actually do anything, then there's no harm done. I had a thing for Baron Corbin until I found out he was married." Sarah admitted.

Ruby chuckled dryly. "Really? Baron Corbin?"

"Yeah. Tall, tattoos, loves guns and cars, how could you not like that? Well, appropriately someone beat me to the punch. I met his wife, she's really sweet, but the crush didn't go away until I met Raymond. Now I'm engaged to a viking and haven't thought about Baron in a long time." Sarah shrugged. "I guess what I'm saying is, it's ok to have a crush on a married guy, not saying you do, just don't put him in an awkward position. Plus, at least in my case, this means your guy is just around the corner."

Ruby smiled, this time fully with more emotion. "Thanks, Sarah. I forget how good you are with giving advice sometimes."

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, well, it's one of my hidden talents."

Ruby continued scrolling through Liv's Netflix, thinking about Sarah's advice and deciding to keep it to heart.

* * *

 _August 27th Monday Night RAW_

The show began with a video package recapping Dean's return, attack on Seth, and backstage interview after RAW. The crowd let their opinion known on Dean's heel turn by booing loudly while the video played. The camera panned over to the side of the stage to show the commentators bringing in the show.

Michael Cole stood smiling at the camera. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. This is Monday Night RAW. Joining me as always, my broadcast partner, Corey Graves," Cole gestured to the taller man to his left. "And joining us full time from now on, Renee Young." Cole gestured to the blonde woman to his right. "Renee, it's so great to have you here full time now."

"I know! I'm so excited to be a permanent member of the RAW commentary team. I can't wait to call the action that's in store for tonight!" Renee excitedly announced.

As Renee finished her sentence, Seth Rollins' entrance theme filled the arena to an eruption of cheers. The crowd screamed "burn it down" when the music called for it. Rollins marched onto the stage, clearly unhappy with whatever it was he needed to say.

"Kingslayer!" Cole announced in the cringe worthy way only he could. "Last week, Seth Rollins was attacked by his former tag team partner, Dean Ambrose. We have not gotten an explanation for Ambrose's actions for last week. Renee, he was very vague with his interview with you after RAW went off the air."

Renee replied. "You're right. Dean Ambrose simply said to ask Jason Jordan as to why he attacked Rollins, but we haven't seen Jordan in over eight months due to a neck injury suffered during the Royal Rumble pay-per-view."

"Oh, please, it's obvious why Ambrose did it!" Corey interrupted. "The man is a Lunatic, he clearly didn't want anything to do with Rollins anymore, so he made his intentions very clear last week."

As Rollins entered the ring and called for a microphone, Cole finished with: "Well, whatever the reason, we'll hear Rollins' take on the situation."

Seth stood in the center of the ring. Seth was about to speak, but stopped when the crowd began a "burn it down" chant. Rollins smirked and nodded his head, visibly pleased by the response he was getting. "Thank you," He finally said. "Thank you very much. I needed that today. Last week, I won a number one contender's match against Constable Baron Corbin," Seth paused again when the crowd erupted in boos. "I know, right? But that isn't why I'm out here. After the match... I was attacked by a man in a hooded sweatshirt. Much to my surprise, it was my best friend, Dean Ambrose," Seth took another moment when the crowd roared negatively again, this time against Ambrose. "No, I know. I don't know why it happened either. Before Dean was hurt, we were tag champs and best friends. Then he comes back and jumps me after my match... And his response was, ask Jason Jordan... Now I don't know what that's supposed to mean, as I'm sure all of you are thinking also, so I'm inviting Dean out here right now to further explain his actions because... Let's face it. I've done some questionable things before and Dean's forgiven me. The least I could do is do the same and work through whatever it is I did."

Seth gestured at the stage. After a few moments of silence, the familiar engine revving filled the arena. Dean Ambrose, clad in his usual leather jacket and tattered jeans, marched onto the stage and immediately made a beeline for the ring.

"Ambrose does not seem to be wasting anytime to get to the bottom of this issue." Renee called.

Ambrose rolled into the ring, stormed up to Seth, and shockingly kicked him in the gut and dropped him with his signature DDT.

"Dirty Deeds!" Cole exclaimed. "Ambrose just hit Dirty Deeds!"

Just as quickly as he entered, Ambrose rolled back out of the ring and marched back up the ramp to a mass array of boos and his entrance theme.

"No talking from the Lunatic tonight!" Graves said. "Only action, I like this new Dean Ambrose."

"But why?" Renee responded. "Why would Dean just attack his old partner? And what does Jason Jordan have to do with any of this?"

* * *

Later in the night, the first round of the WWE Women's Tag Team championship tournament began. The show came back from commercial, showing Dana Brooke and Alicia Fox waiting in the ring. The Riott Squad's music began playing. Ruby, Sarah, Liv and her blue tongue stepped onto the stage in brand new matching t-shirts.

"The first round of the WWE Tag Team championship tournament begins with a Riott," Corey stated. "I personally believe The Riott Squad have all the right tools to go all the way and beat whatever team the "B-Show" has to offer."

Renee responded. "If Riott Squad do manage to beat everyone in the tournament, then they will face the winners of the SmackDown tournament at WWE's first women's exclusive pay-per-view, Evolution."

"They definitely are a promising young team," Cole said in an oddly creepy way. "Perhaps they do go all the way."

Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan entered the ring, leaving Sarah Logan on the outside. Dana Brooke started of the match for her team, while Ruby started for hers. Right out of the gate, Dana charged Riott. Ruby jumped out of the way, sending Dana right into a harsh forearm from Liv. Ruby spun Dana around and hit her signature pele kick.

"Riott Kick, right out of the gate!" Cole announced as Ruby went for the cover.

1!

2!

3!

"An undeniable victory for the Riott Squad!" Renee called.

"Riott knocked Dana Brooke out cold with that Riott Kick," Graves continued. "Look, Dana hasn't moved since she was hit."

The shot changed to show Kurt Angle and Constable Baron Corbin watching the action unfold on a tv monitor.

"Wow, amazing," Kurt commented, turning to face Corbin. "Ruby Riott may just have what it takes to bring the WWE Women's Tag championship to Monday nights."

Baron shrugged, visibly unpleased. "Riott Squad could do it. Guess we'll find out."

"Kurt," The shot widened. Seth Rollins walked into the room, being met with a loud cheer from the crowd. "Look, I don't know what Dean's problem is. He won't return my calls, respond to my texts. He attacked me out there at the start of the show. I've been in the trainer's room all night. We gotta do something about him. Not counseling, for God's sake, but we need to set something up."

"Actually, I have done something," Kurt said in an un-normally morbid tone. "Dean was in here earlier and demanded a match with you at Hell in a Cell. I thought..." He shot Corbin a sideways look then continued. "Well, Stephanie McMahon thought it would be a good idea to add Ambrose to the Intercontinental championship match. So that's what I did. At Hell in a Cell, it will be you, Dean Ambrose, and Dolph Ziggler in a triple threat match for the Intercontinental championship.

Rollins shook his head and left the shot.

Corbin chuckled sarcastically. "I think you did great there, Kurt."

Kurt threw Corbin a dirty look and shook his head.

* * *

After the show went off the air, WWE released a video on their Facebook and Twitter.

Dean Ambrose was shown walking backstage. "Dean," Cathy Kelly stood next to Ambrose, causing him to stop his walk and roll his eyes. "RAW general manager, Kurt Angle added you to the Intercontinental championship match at Hell in a Cell. What's your response to that?"

Dean chuckled. "As long as a get my hands on Rollins, I don't care what kind of match it is."

Dean walked passed Cathy and continued down the corridor. Like the previous week, the Riott Squad were waiting for him at the end of the hall. Dean paused and gave the trio a once over. Instead of saying anything, Ruby simply smirked before walking away with her partners. Ambrose was left standing there with a confused look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean took the liberty of checking into the hotel to save the girl's some trouble. It had been a long drive, one that should've really been a flight in hindsight but Liv forgot to get the tickets. The group tried to get tickets at the last minute, but they were fully booked with the next flight coming in Tuesday morning. That was obviously not going to work so the quarto split the costs for a rental and drove over fifteen hours to the next town.

Dean, more tired than he'd ever been in his life, thanked the receptionist after retrieving his room's key cards. Across the room, sharing a couch in the hotel lobby, Liv had dozed off with her head resting on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby, involuntarily becoming the mother of the group, spent most of the journey keeping Liv entertained long enough to keep her from annoying everyone else. Sarah had managed to sleep most of the drive.

Ruby, half awake, was not doing a very good job hiding the fact that she was lazily gazing at the newest addition to her group of friends. Dean was just so great in her eyes. She wished she knew why she felt that way. She knew he was exhausted since he had to drive most of the time, but he still made effort to joke around with the receptionist and make her day better despite feeling like garbage.

"Stare any harder and you're eyes'll pop out," Sarah joked to Ruby.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You said I could still have a crush as long as I don't act on it. Checking out his ass isn't acting on it."

"Oh, so you admit to having a thing for Dean?" Sarah asked.

"Who said I was looking at Dean?" Ruby shot back. "Maybe I was staring at Mojo."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows worryingly. "Were you?"

"Fuck no," Ruby shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Dean returned to the couch the three women were resting on. "So, room's ready if you wanna head up for a quick nap before RAW."

Ruby nodded her head. "Sounds great. Just gotta deal with her." She pointed at Liv.

"I got 'er," Dean slipped his arm under Liv's legs and his other arm under her shoulders. He nestled her head in his chest and lifted her off the couch. "Wow, she's really fucking light." Dean commented.

"I know. I fucking hate her." Ruby said, getting a chuckle from Sarah.

* * *

Ruby unlocked the hotel door. She took a step to the side to let Dean into the room. Dean gently set Liv on one of the two queen sized beds, taking extra precaution not to wake her. Liv stirred slightly, but she rolled over and fell asleep again just as fast. Sarah crawled onto the bed next to Liv and collapsed face first into a pillow.

"Guess that leaves me and you." Ruby told Dean.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Me on the couch and you on the bed." Dean took a quick look around the room, finding no sign of a couch. "Where the fuck's the couch?" He asked no one in particular.

Ruby scanned the room. "Dunno. Guess you're stuck bunking with me."

Dean shook his head. "No, that's fine. I'll take the floor. It's not like I've never slept on floors before."

"Dean, seriously, it's just one nap and then later tonight." Ruby said, trying hard no to sound too inviting.

"I don't want to make no one feel uncomfortable," Dean replied.

"You won't. I don't mind." Ruby said.

Dean sighed. "You sure? I'm more than happy to take the floor."

"Dude, you're already making shit weird. Lay the fuck down and shut the fuck up." Ruby said, making sure to smirk so Dean knew she was just joking.

Dean smirked back. "Alright, fair enough," With that, Dean dove head first onto the bed. "You comin' or what?" He called over his shoulders.

Ruby rolled her eyes. She laid beside Dean, but made sure to face Liv and Sarah so he couldn't see her face turning red.

* * *

 _Before Ruby had time to react, Dean roughly slammed himself inside her. "You like that, you dirty little bitch?" Dean growled crushing his lips against the nape of Ruby's neck."_

 _Ruby's hips bucked in perfect rhythm with Dean's, bringing her an absolutely unbelievable feeling of pure ecstasy. "Fuck me, Dean, fuck me!" Ruby moaned loudly._

 _Dean quickened his pace, his force making the headboard slap against the wall. "Ah, fuck, Ruby...Ruby...Ruby...Ruby..."_

"RUBY!"

Ruby sat up quickly. Confused, she looked to her left but Dean wasn't beside her. He was there when she went to sleep. Wasn't he just beside her a moment ago? Or, on top of her?

"Dude, you good?" Ruby looked up who was calling her name; It was Dean.

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, just a... Weird dream."

Dean chuckled. "Must've been some dream. You were talking in your sleep. C'mon, we gotta be at the arena soon."

Ruby rolled off the bed and followed close behind Dean. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her forehead was caked in sweat. And that dream... It felt so real. She easily recalled the illusion to ever exact detail: Dean's striking blue eyes staring into her soul while his hips crashed against hers. Her chest heaving as a fire burned in her lower abdomen. His breath, shaky and raspy, gave away his own joy in the act. Everything just seemed so realistic when she thought back on it. Had Dean not waken her up, who knows how that dream would've ended.

"...Then I came inside and that was the end of that." Ruby heard Dean say.

Ruby stared quizzically at Dean. "You came inside where?"

"I just told you; Renee's house. Back when we started dating, I used to jump from her apartment's balcony into the pool they had out back. Then she yelled at me and I came inside and that was that." Dean explained.

Ruby nodded her head. "Right." She muttered, still thinking back on the dream.

Dean pressed the call button for the elevator. "You sure you're good, man? You're acting all weird." He asked the obviously distracted woman beside him.

Ruby nodded her head. "Where's Liv and Sarah?"

"Waiting for us in the lobby with coffee. They took the rental and got us something to eat." Dean replied.

Ruby nodded again. "Cool. Can't wait for RAW."

Ruby stepped onto the elevator, taking a spot next to Dean. She tried to forget the dream, she really did. But no matter how many times she tried to think of something else, the dream kept popping back in her head. She looked over at Dean; He was looking down at his phone watching something. She let her eyes go further south. Ruby swallowed hard. Maybe, if Dean was up for it, she could give him a quickie before the elevator arrived in the lobby. She could simply drop to her knees and have him satisfied well before the elevator arrived.

The elevator dinged, breaking Ruby from her thought process. She and Dean stepped off the elevator, finding Liv and Sarah waiting for them in the lobby.

* * *

 _September 3rd Monday Night RAW_

The show came back from commercial break. Charly Caruso was shown backstage, smiling at the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen," She announced. "Dean Ambrose."

Dean, clad in his signature leather jacket, walked on screen to a jeering crowd. He looked off in the distance, possibly at the crowd, and rolled his eyes.

"Dean, the fans have been wanting to know..."

Dean cut Charly off by taking the mic from her. He rudely shooed her away, then turned to face the camera.

"Seth Rollins," He said, holding back the urge to scream from the look on his face. "Wants to make me look like the bad guy, when he went and stabbed me in the back when I was hurt! I don't give a damn what Kurt Angle or any illegitimate son had to say. You were supposed to be my tag team partner. But the second I leave, you go and find a new partner? What the hell kind of crap is that? So, I hope that answers your question, Seth. Because come Hell in a Cell, I don't care who else is in that match, or what stupid title is on the line. I'm gonna kick your freakin' ass."

Dean carelessly tossed the microphone over his shoulder and walked off screen.

* * *

Ruby Riott, as well as her other two partners, was sitting on top of a production crate backstage. Liv and Sarah stood on either side of her.

"And when we win the Women's tag team belts at Evolution," Ruby was in the middle of saying. "This whole place will be a... Riot."

Liv rolled her eyes. "That was an awful pun."

"It was clever." Ruby shot back.

"Meh, I've heard better." Liv shrugged.

Sarah began to say something, but Ruby raised her hand and shushed her. Dean Ambrose walked into the shot, locking eyes with Ruby.

"So, you maybe wanna tell me why you've been all up in my stuff recently?" Dean asked the woman perched on the crate.

Ruby shrugged. "I've liked your stuff recently. Really showed it to that Rollins punk, huh?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah, well, it's been a long time comin'. And I am sick and tired of living in that guy's shadow."

Ruby nodded her head. "I agree. You deserve a lot more than you're given. Which is why I've been watching you Dean Ambrose. Your talents could use a girl like me."

Dean looked at Liv, then Sarah, then back at Ruby. "Listen, kid, I don't need a girlfriend. Although, I am diggin' the whole punk rock think you got goin' on. But, like, back off the merchandise, chica."

Dean turned his back and walked away, getting scoffs and dirty looks from the entire Riott Squad.


	6. Chapter 6

On days that Dean wasn't on the road with the Riott Squad, he was at home with his wife. Every morning, Dean would wake up with his beloved curled under his arm. She'd awaken around the same time he did. They'd lie there a moment, just enjoying each other's company. Renee realized how much she really missed Dean when he returned to a full time schedule. Dean felt the same way. Though they were on RAW together, they rarely got to spend time with each other. So when they had the chance, whether that was a quick snack in catering, a chat in makeup, or a fast kiss as they passed each other in the hall, they took the chance for whatever it was worth.

This morning was not one of those mornings. In a rare instance, the RAW roster had a house show on Sunday afternoon. Since they were already on the road, Dean and the Riott Squad decided to make the drive to the next town and spend the night.

The hotel was a decent place to crash. But like the previous week, there was no couch for Dean to sleep on. Since that was the case, he shared one of the beds with Ruby. Dean hadn't noticed the curious looks and quiet giggles from Sarah and Liv, but Ruby did; Ruby threw a pillow at Liv, knocking her bag of chips all over her and Sarah's bed.

Dean, half asleep and disoriented, stared at the bedside alarm clock until the numbers stopped being fuzzy: 2:45 AM.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself.

Dean rolled over to his other side, hoping to get back to sleep as fast as he could. Through his blurry vision, he saw the outline of a woman lying beside him. Surprisingly, it was Renee. Dean thought that was a bit out of the ordinary, but he was too tired to ask any questions. He slid his right arm under Renee's shoulders. He pulled her into him, gave her a kiss to the top of her head, then drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Ruby was having a bad night. She woke up a half an hour later from a terrible nightmare. She didn't remember what it was about, but she dreaded the idea of being alone at the moment. She thought about waking Liv or Sarah, but decided against it since they would hate her for waking them up so early. She thought about waking Dean, but that just felt super inappropriate.

Dean and Ruby were friends. Friends that shared the same bed, but sometimes that's what friends did; Liv and Sarah shared one all the time. Waking Dean up and telling him about the bad dream you had was not a thing friends did. So, Ruby distracted herself with happy thoughts until she fell asleep.

Just as she was about to drift off, her shoulders were lifted off the bed as Dean's arm slid under her. Before she had a chance to respond, Dean pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. Ruby's eyes widened; She was quiet on the outside but screaming on the inside.

"Love you, Rey," Dean muttered.

Rey? Dean must've been so loopey he thought Ruby was Renee. Ruby was about to pull away from Dean's grip, but she found herself stopping. Dean's toned upper body was surprisingly soft and felt like heaven. His body radiated off a steady heat that, in the slight chill in their hotel room, felt amazing as their bodies melted together. Ruby, thinking that a few minutes wouldn't kill anyone, nuzzled her face into the nape of Dean's neck. Finally, she found the ability to fall asleep again.

* * *

"Alright, Rue Rue, spill it," Liv said to her black haired friend.

The Riott Squad were backstage in the women's locker room, getting ready for that night's Monday Night RAW.

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not being your usual self. You're smiling, saying hi to the crew guys, and laughing at my jokes. You NEVER laugh at my jokes!" Liv explained.

Ruby smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I had a good night's sleep last night. Nothing crazy."

"Did ya finally get to third base with Ambrose?" Sarah teased.

Liv gasped. "I knew it! I knew you wanted to bone Ambrose! And you all thought I was going crazy."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You are going crazy, Liv. Like I've already explained to you, there is nothing going on between me and Dean."

"Right," Sarah began. "Which is why we found you at seven this morning cuddled up under his arm."

Ruby froze. "Shit." She thought, trying to hide her reddening face from her teammates. She was apparently not as discreet as she thought she'd been. "Whatever," Ruby said out loud. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything?" Liv exclaimed. "It was how I cuddle with Tyler! I always nuzzle up to him because I love the smell of his cologne. It helps me sleep at night."

Ruby shook her head. "It wasn't anything like that, ok? Can we just drop it? We have a match to get ready for. Besides, even it was more than just friends, it would never happen. He's married. End of story."

"You telling us that or yourself?" Sarah asked, getting a laugh from Liv.

Ruby threw Sarah a dirty look as she went back to putting on her gear.

* * *

 _September 10th Monday Night RAW_

With Hell in a Cell less than seven days away, the quarter final of the RAW qualifier for the WWE Women's Tag Team championship was taking place. It was Sasha Banks and Bayley against Ember Moon and Mickie James.

"Sasha Banks with the Banks Statement!" Cole announced excitedly.

Mickie struggled against the Boss' grip for a few moments, but she eventually slapped her hand against the mat.

"There you have it," Graves announced. "The Boss and Hug Connection will face the Riott Squad at Hell in a Cell, with the chance to make history at Evolution!"

"This is such a big moment for them." Renee added.

While Bayley and Sasha celebrated, three hooded figures rushed the ring and attacked the winning team.

"What the hell?" Cole exclaimed.

"Who are these people?" Renee asked.

The three hooded women stopped their assault on Sasha and Bayley. The figure in the middle, presumably the leader, pulled down her hood to reveal Ruby Riott. The other to figures removed their hoods to reveal Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan.

"The Riott Squad?" Renee asked. "What the heck are they doing out here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Renee?" Graves replied. "They're here to get an early jump on their competition for this Sunday. If Bayley and Sasha are not one hundred percent, then Riott Squad have a better chance at winning."

The Riott Squad rolled out of the ring, smiling sadistically at the work they had done.

"Yes, but didn't Dean Ambrose do something like this a few weeks ago?" Renee asked. "The hooded assault. Running in from the crowd."

"The Riott Squad clearly have a good role model to look up to." Graves responded.

* * *

Later in the same episode, the show came back to commercial to show Ziggler, McIntyre, Ambrose, and Rollins standing near a contract. Constable Baron Corbin and Kurt Angle stood off to the side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kurt said. "I have made this contract signing to finalize the triple threat match at Hell in a Cell for the Intercontinental championship. However, since I am nervous outside interference will be an issue, the match will be contested inside Hell in a Cell."

The crowd cheered the news. Ambrose shook his head and signed the contract. Ziggler chuckled, mockingly slapping his title, then signed his name as well. Rollins followed suit and signed last."

Kurt Angle took the contract. "It is official, this Sunday-"

Dean Ambrose suddenly lunged across the table and started swinging wildly at Seth Rollins. Ziggler and McIntyre quickly left the ring. As did Angle and Corbin.

Ambrose beat Rollins to the mat then scooped him up for a powerbomb and slammed him through the contract table.

The show ending graphic came on as Dean's music played while he screamed at the hard camera and the crowd booed him.

* * *

WWE released a video later that night on Twitter.

Ruby Riott, along with Liv Morgan and Srah Logan, were shown in a hallway backstage. Ruby tossed a can of spray paint over her shoulder.

"There," Ruby hissed. "Much better."

As the trio walked away, the camera panned to show the name on the door "Dean Ambrose" was spray painted over to say "Riott Ambrose."


	7. Chapter 7

_Later That Night_

Dean couldn't wait to get to his wife's hotel room. Since she was backstage personnel, and he was talent, they weren't allowed to share a room or even sleep on the same floor. But, as expected, every wrestler who dated a backstage personality didn't listen and often broke those rules; Hunter and Vince knew the rules were being broken, but since no one was getting hurt in anyway there was no real reason to punish anyone. The rule was mostly there for PR reasons. Dean liked to think he was one of the only people to ever break that rule, but he was not correct to assume that.

Dean took a quick shower at the arena. He made sure his leather jacket, tattered jeans, and beat up sneakers were somewhat presentable in Renee's eyes; It was how he usually looked. Since Renee liked it when he was being himself, it was as good as it was going to get.

As Dean headed for the parking lot, he remembered Ruby, Liv, and Sarah. He groaned and rolled his eyes. Obviously, he couldn't just hop in the rental and take off for the hotel without the girls. Despite hating having to waste more time getting to Renee, Dean retreated back into the arena to round up the Riott Squad.

* * *

Dean walked through catering, expecting to find Liv stuffing her face with cake, but instead found Seth and Bayley talking with each other; They were sitting awfully close with their faces nearly pressed together.

Dean groaned loudly. "Hey, get a room, you two!"

Bayley jumped from Dean's sudden appearance, which made Seth laugh.

"Hey, man, it's not my fault Renee took off without you." Seth said back with a grin.

Dean joined his friends at their table. "Well, I got stuck doin' the damn interview with Caruso. And now, they're not even gonna post it online. Like, what the fuck? I could be plowin' my wife right now, but no."

Bayley snickered. "Is that all you guys talk about? Sex and sports?"

Dean shook his head. "No, of course not. We play video games too."

The trio shared a laugh for a moment. Afterwards, Seth spoke up. "Actually, I'm glad you walked by, Dean. Me and Bay are going out to the bar up the street from the hotel. We were wondering if you and Renee would wanna come along?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "The fuck did you just call her?" He pointed at Bayley.

Seth looked at Bayley then back to Dean. "Bay?"

"Like, Bay, short for Bayley," Bayley said. "But also like 'bae'. Which stands for 'before anything else'."

Dean nodded his head slowly. "That's what I thought you meant. And I'm disgusted in you."

Seth snickered. "Is that a no then?"

"What are you crazy?" Dean exclaimed. "Of course I'm comin'. I'll tell Rey, she'll be thrilled I'm sure, and we'll meet you there in twenty minutes. Just gotta find my sidekicks first."

"I was wondering about that," Bayley said. "What's with you and the Riott Squad?"

Dean shrugged. "Hunter wants me to be their new leader after Hell in a Cell. I don't get it, at all, but he says I'll be champion by the Rumble so I'm down with whatever he says."

"Leader?" Bayley questioned. "But your a guy."

"Tell me about it," Dean stood up from his chair. "Alright, I'll see you guys soon."

Dean hurried off in the direction of the women's locker room, figuring that was the only place the Riott Squad could be.

* * *

The three women that made up the Riott Squad were in the locker room. Ruby and Sarah had long since showered and changed, but Liv, being the pokey one as always, was just now getting dressed.

Ruby and Sarah were sitting on a bench, a few lockers down from where Liv was getting dressed. Liv had just finally started to put layers on over her underwear, but she was still moving slower than Ruby's liking.

"Would you hurry up?" Ruby said. "I'd like to get a drink before last call."

Liv threw Ruby a dirty look over her shoulder. "You're just jealous of my natural beauty. It takes longer to look as visually stunning as I do."

"It wouldn't be natural then if you have to prepare yourself," Sarah added. "Besides, don't you have a boyfriend?"

Liv shrugged. "Gotta keep my options open just in case Tyler decides to fuck up."

"And try to sleep with a transgender ring rat again?" Ruby said, getting a howling laugh from Sarah and a middle finger from Liv.

A stiff knock at the door brought silence among the group.

"People are in here!" Ruby hollered.

"I know," It was Dean. "You guys wanna hurry up? I want to head to the bar with my wife. And I can't do that with you guys taking all night!"

"It's Liv's fault!" Ruby said.

"I know!" Dean replied through the door. "Just hurry!"

"You heard the boss," Ruby said to Liv.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Jesus, alright already. Just give me a second."

Ruby headed for the door with Sarah behind her. "We'll be in the car, Liv."

* * *

Dean waited anxiously for the elevator to reach his wife's floor. When the doors finally parted, Dean rushed for the room number Renee texted him. He knocked quickly. Dean was literally bouncing up and down in anticipation.

The door creaked open. "Hey, stranger," Renee said with a smile.

Dean followed Renee into the room. She stopped to say something, but Dean quickly silenced her with a kiss. He let it linger for a moment, before pulling away.

"I know, I'm late," Dean said. "But Caruso kept screwing up her lines and now they're not putting it on the damn website and..."

Renee copied her husband's actions and silenced him with a kiss. "I know, don't worry." She said.

Dean smirked. "What would I do without you, baby doll? Anyway, Seth wants us to have a drink with him and Bayley. That sound like a good idea?"

Renee grinned. Her hands had started to venture below Dean's belt line. Dean heard the metallic zipper on his jeans lower. The warm hands of his wife grabbed hold of his manhood. Her firm but careful grip made Dean suck in a deep but shaky breath.

"Or, we can make Seth and Bayley wait a little while longer..." Dean suggested.

Renee lowered herself to her knees. She gazed up at Dean and gave him a wink. "I like that idea too." She cooed seductively.

* * *

Ruby sat alone at the bar. Liv and Sarah occupied the dance floor, drawing attention from the local men. Ruby wasn't the dancing in front of a group of people type. She'd rather have a few beers and talk with people. But, sadly, Liv and Sarah were more outgoing than her. It was times like this she wished she had a man in her life. True, the only man she wanted was married and didn't know how much she was into him. But, still, Ruby felt alone in a crowded room sometimes.

"Hey, this seat taken?" Ruby turned to her right. It was Dean.

Ruby smirked. "About friggin' time you got here!"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, well, the Mrs insisted we have some alone time before heading."

Ruby nodded her head slowly. "Alone time, huh? Your shirt's inside out, champ."

Dean's head snapped down. The image on his graphic tee was indeed inside out. "Shit, I didn't notice that." Dean said with a chuckle. "Lady's can't keep their hands off me, what can I say?"

That last sentence made Ruby blush. She turned away and signaled to the bartender for another beer before Dean could notice.

Dean took a seat beside Ruby. "Oh, dark brew in a bottle? I like your style, kid." He signaled to the bartender for two of what Ruby was drinking.

Not long after, Seth came up to Dean. The two exchanged a few words until Bayley dragged Seth out onto the dance floor.

"You don't dance?" Ruby asked Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Rey? Hell yeah. I mostly just watch her. She does make me dance with her if our song comes on though."

"What's your guy's song?" Ruby asked.

"That Titanic song. Celine Dion or something. Great song. Really hard to fuck to." Dean said.

Ruby snickered. "Yeah I bet. The rhythm is all fucked."

"Right? That's what I told Renee, but she insists." Dean shrugged. "I dunno. She's a weirdo, but she puts up with my shit so I guess it's ok."

For the next few moments, the two sat in silence, sipping beers and watching their friends. Ruby kept sneaking a peak at Dean, just to try and figure out what he was thinking. He almost caught her a few times, but Ruby was quick to look away.

Ruby was fascinated by Dean. The last few weeks, they had gotten along greatly. They enjoyed the same music, hobbies, foods, and beer. Had he not been married already, Ruby would've definitely tried taking a shot at dating Ambrose. But, as it was, she was too late to have a chance.

"You wanna get outta here?" Dean asked.

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Dean nodded across the room. "There's a pool table. I'm bored. Wanna play a game? Loser has to drive tomorrow?"

Ruby smirked. "Oh, you are so dead, Ambrose."

* * *

Once final call was announced, everyone had to make their way back to the hotel. Seth slipped into Bayley's room before Dean could notice. Dean had to kiss Renee goodbye and let her go to her own room. The Riott Squad, along with Dean, stumbled drunkenly into their shared room.

Liv, not surprisingly, was an absolute drunken mess. Sarah had to almost drag her into bed. Ruby and Dean were also drunk, but could still somewhat stand.

Dean, trying not to fall over while he kicked off his shoes, used Ruby to balance himself. Ruby tried to shimmy off her jeans to get more comfortable for bed. Gradually, she crawled into bed and under the covers. Dean, after kicking off his own pants, joined Ruby in bed.

"I'm not gonna lie, Ruby," Dean muttered. "I'm glad you lost. Cuz I'm gonna be hungover as fuck tomorrow."

Ruby snickered. "Yeah? Shit, Liv might have to drive."

Dean looked over at the sound asleep third and fourth members of their group. "Shit, maybe, not me though." He said.

As Dean rolled over, Ruby almost caught a glimpse of his manhood. His boxers were way too loose and almost proudly displayed his male organ. Her eyes went wide. Had he rolled any other way, she would've seen something. But, unlucky for her, she was not in the right position. Dean rolled over. His face was only inches from Ruby's. Maybe she could risk everything. If she leaned a little closer, she could kiss him and end this weeks long ache she had for him.

"Hey, Ruby?" Dean asked.

Ruby swallowed hard. "Yeah?"

"Wanna scooch over? I can smell the beer on your breath." Dean asked.

Ruby nodded her head and backed away from Dean. Soon after, the Lunatic Fringe drifted off to sleep. Ruby frowned. Looks like it really wasn't going to happen tonight. Nor should it any other night. Ruby shook her head at herself. She rolled over, facing away from Dean, and drifted off to sleep herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hell in a Cell September 16, 2018_

Following the SmackDown Women's Championship match, The Riott Squad's music hit. Ruby Riott, followed close by Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan, marched herself to the ring, displaying a look of sheer confidence and fire that couldn't possibly be taken away.

"Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan, and Liv Morgan," Michael Cole announced. "These woman have a chance to punch their ticket to WWE Evolution next month."

"These three women have a chance to become the first ever WWE Women's Tag Team Champions." Renee Young added.

Corey Graves said. "If I was a betting man, I would put my money on the Riott Squad. They have been dominant thus far in the RAW Women's Tag Tournament. All they have to do is beat one more team and they have a shot at making history."

Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan entered the ring, leaving Sarah Logan at ringside. The heavily tattooed brunette raised her arms facing the hard camera, while her blue tongued best friend sat on the ropes and mockingly laughed at the jeering crowd.

"It's Boss time!" Cole announced as Sasha Banks' music hit to a loud ovation. "Sasha Banks looking to get a little payback for Riott Squad's attack last Monday night."

As Sasha carelessly tossed her shutter shades away, Bayley's entrance music replaced hers. The bubbly hugger jogged onto the stage to a noticeably louder ovation than her tag partner. Bayley threw her arms in the air, which released her inflatable tube men next to the ring. As always, one of the tube men hadn't inflated properly and fell off the stage.

"The Boss and Hug Connection definitely have the crowd behind them tonight!" Renee noted.

"That doesn't matter," Graves shot back. "The fans don't decide the outcome of a match. The competitors do! If Sasha and Bayley have any hope of winning tonight, they need to block out the crowd and focus on the match."

Liv Morgan stepped onto the apron; Ruby was going to start the match for her team. Sasha offered the ring to Bayley, to which Bayley happily agreed and stepped under the middle rope.

Ruby and Bayley came face to face in the middle of the ring. Both women stared each other down. Bayley extended her hand, offering a bit of sportsmanship. Ruby, after taking a look back at Liv and Sarah, shrugged her shoulders and accepted the handshake. Bayley took a step back but Ruby didn't let her hand go. Bayley tried pulling away again, but Ruby refused to release her. Bayley tried a third time, but Ruby pulled her in, ducked under her arm, and hit her signature Riott Kick directly to the bridge of her nose.

"Riott Kick, right out of the gate!" Cole yelled. "Just like the first round of the tournament! This could be it!"

Ruby went for the cover.

1!

2!

Sasha saved Bayley at the last possible second. Liv Morgan dove from the middle rope, directly onto Sasha. Both Liv and Sasha started brawling furiously with each other, eventually rolling onto the outside. Ruby, regaining her composure after Sasha's pin break, took a handful of Bayley's hair and dragged her to her feet. Bayley shoved Ruby back into her own corner. Bayley attempted a running dropkick but Ruby stepped out of the way. Bayley spun around to face Ruby, only to get a stiff elbow to the face before being shoved out of the ring.

"This match is already hot on the action!" Renee called.

"Ruby Riott and the Riott Squad have a mean streak that hasn't been stopped yet," Graves said. "And it looks like it won't be any different tonight."

On the outside, Sasha and Liv were still trading punches. Liv shoved Sasha into the barricade. Sasha didn't move quick enough to avoid a hard shoulder tackle into the barrier.

On the opposite side of the ring, Bayley was trying to defend herself from harsh attacks from the Riott Squad's leader. Ruby stood over the hugger, taunting her and kicking her in the ribs when she tried crawling away. Suddenly, almost out of thin air, Sasha came running into Ruby, spearing her into the barricade. Ruby and Sasha crashed into the wall with a loud thud.

"Sasha Banks back to save her friend!" Cole said. "A huge spear to Ruby Riott into the barricade!"

Sasha Banks gradually lifted herself back to her feet. She bent over to help Bayley stand up, but Liv Morgan returned to the fray with a hard superkick to the back of Sasha's neck. Liv frantically swung stiff punches to Sasha. The Boss covered her head with her arms, trying to block the oncoming flurry. Then Liv Morgan ran at the barricade. She jumped, planted her feet on top of the barrier, then moonsaulted back onto Sasha Banks. The crowd popped loud for that move, as it was out of Liv's known move set.

Ruby hooked Bayley under her arms. She dragged the injured woman back to the ring and rolled her inside. Ruby slid into the ring. Bayley suddenly sprung to her feet, wrapped her arms around Ruby's torso, and slammed her down with the Bayley to Belly suplex. Bayley went for the cover.

1!

2!

Liv Morgan, out of nowhere, jumped onto the pin just before the referee counted three. Liv stomped Bayley's leg, resulting in a painful scream from the hugger. Liv stuck out her blue tongue before another stiff kick to Bayley's leg. Sasha Banks once again showed up to save Bayley. She tackled Liv and they rolled out of the ring once again. Liv shoved Sasha into the barricade. Sasha kicked Liv in the gut, then threw her over the barricade into the crowd. Sasha lifted herself onto the barricade. Liv quickly jumped beside her. Then, in quick movement, Liv wrapped her arm around Sasha's shoulder and hit a picture perfect Spanish Fly back into the WWE Universe.

"Oh my!" Cole cried as the WWE crowd broke into a 'holy shit' chant. "Spanish Fly, from the barricade, into the WWE Universe!"

"Amazing athleticism from Liv Morgan," Graves said. "I don't think I've ever seen a more perfect Spanish Fly ever!"

In the ring, Ruby Riott pulled Bayley back to her feet. She pulled her by the arm, ducked under, then hit her signature Riott Kick. Ruby went for the cover.

1!

2!

3!

Sarah Logan slid into the ring. She helped Ruby stand up. Ruby, dastardly smile spreading across her face, let Sarah raise her hand in victory. Both women quickly vacated the ring. They both hurried over to Liv, who was propping herself up on the barricade. Ruby and Sarah helped Liv over the barrier, put each of the blonde's arms over their shoulders, then helped her walk up the ramp.

"The Riott Squad is going to Evolution to compete for the Women's Tag Team Championships!" Michael announced.

"This is a huge opportunity for the Riott Squad," Renee said. "They go on to face The IIconics at Evolution!"

"The Riott Squad are unstoppable!" Graves shouted.

* * *

"Ho-lee shit," Dean Ambrose commented, staring at the monitor backstage. "How the fuck do we follow that?"

Dean, Seth, and Dolph Ziggler were standing near Gorilla. Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, and Sarah Logan walked through the curtain.

"Thanks for stealing the show," Dean told the three girls. "Now we won't have to kill ourselves out there."

Ruby smirked. "Yeah? Thank Liv; She's the MVP."

Liv chuckled. "I do my best."

Sasha and Bayley stepped backstage. They exchanged hugs and congratulations with The Riott Squad. Seth hugged Bayley and gave her a kiss and told her he was proud of her good work. Liv announced she was heading to the trainer's just to be safe she wasn't injured. Sarah, Bayley, and Sasha opted to accompany her.

"So no Spanish Flys during the match?" Dolph joked.

Seth shook his head. "Not anymore. Damn Riott Squad already stole the show. I won't need to take the fall off the Cell now."

"The fuck you aren't," Dean said, making the other three laugh. "You and Bayley have been annoying me all night with the lovery dovey shit. I'm pushing you off of something."

Seth's entrance music began playing through the arena. "Shit, looks like we don't have time to change it now."

Seth stepped through the curtain. Dolph followed him.

"Wish me luck?" Dean asked Ruby.

Ruby smirked. "Kick some ass, Ambrose."

"Hell yeah," Dean said with a cackle as he stepped through the curtain.

* * *

Seth Rollins was climbing up the side of the Hell in a Cell. Dean and Dolph were exchanging blows on the roof. Dean ducked a punch, kicked Dolph in the gut, then dropped him with Dirty Deeds.

Seth was almost to the top. Dean ran over to the edge of the cage where Seth was. He punched Seth, making him slip. Luckily, Seth caught himself. Dean took a handful of Seth's hair. He shouted something at him, then headbutted his old partner. To everyone's horror, Seth plummeted off the side of the Cell and crashed through the announce table.

Dean picked himself back up, but Dolph jumped on his back to attempt the Zig-Zag. Dean threw him backwards, sending him into the Cell's roof. Dolph stood back up and took another Dirty Deeds. Dean went for the pin on top of the roof.

1!

2!

3!

Dean Ambrose jumped to his feet. As the crowd booed, and his music poured through the speakers, Dean screamed at the hard camera and slapped his chest.

* * *

Ruby smiled at the monitor in the trainer's room. "Good for Dean."

Liv giggled. "Does that mean me and Sarah need to stay out away from the room while you two fuck?"

Ruby through the short blonde a dirty look, drawing more laughter from her. The Riott Squad were alone in the trainer's room; Bayley had bolted for Gorilla after Seth's fall, which made Sasha hurry after her.

"You don't exactly make it hard for us to make fun of you." Sarah added.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't have a thing for Dean. I've already said it now a thousand times."

"How can you lie to yourself a thousand times?" Liv said with a giggle.

"Same way you can lie to yourself about being with Tyler Bate." Ruby shot back.

Liv jumped to her feet. "You know what? Fuck you, Ruby!"

Ruby watched on in shock as Liv stormed from the trainer's room.

"Did that hit a nerve or something?" Ruby asked Sarah.

Sarah shrugged. "I dunno. I thought her and Tyler was doin' fine. I guess I was wrong."

Ruby shook her head and turned back to the screen. Dean was marching up the ramp with the Intercontinental Championship slung over his shoulder. Ruby smiled to herself at that image. The man she had the hots for was now a champion. Had this been a relationship, she'd jump him the second he came backstage and promise him all kinds of things when they returned to the hotel. She'd have to dead bolt the door to make sure Liv couldn't get back in. Sarah would give them their space, but Liv was made to ruin intimate moments. Ruby frowned. That situation was not possible, sadly.

Ruby turned for the door.

"Where you headed?" Sarah asked.

Ruby paused. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I'm pretty tired and I need a shower. If anyone asks, tell 'em I wasn't feelin' good."

"Everythin' ok?" Sarah asked.

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah. Just gonna head to bed early." With that, she stepped into the hall way and headed for the women's locker room.

* * *

Ruby didn't see any sign of Liv at the arena. After grabbing a quick shower, Ruby returned to her hotel room. She didn't bother saying hi to Dean. She knew she should've, considering their new friendship, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Liv was right, Ruby was lying to herself. She wanted Dean. She wanted Dean badly. But he was already taken. Renee had the fortunate circumstance to make an honest man out of Dean. Sadly, this eliminated any chance of Ruby being with him in any way. Now all she had to help her rest her strong feelings were thoughts of what could've been. It may have been a nice life, but Ruby could never know now.

Unlocking the hotel room, Ruby was surprised to find the lights off; She always kept them on when she left.

"Shit, I thought I dead bolted the damn door."

"Where the fuck are my shoes?"

Ruby threw on the light. Much to her understandable shock, Liv Morgan and Sonya Deville were standing in the room, each in different states of dress.

"Uh, hey, Ruby," Sonya said, quickly throwing her shirt back over her shoulders.

"What the hell?" Ruby asked.

Sonya scooped up her jacket and brushed past Ruby into the hallway. Ruby let the door close behind her as she cautiously ventured deeper into the hotel room.

Liv sat on the edge of her bed, face cradled in her hands. Ruby slowly sat beside her.

"Hey," Ruby said as gently as she could. "You ok?"

Liv inhaled sharply. Ruby realized the blonde woman was crying silently into her hands. Feeling her heart break for her friend, Ruby wrapped her arm around Liv's shoulders.

"It's ok, it's ok," Ruby assured soothingly. "You don't need to cry, Liv."

"I'm such a fucking mess," Liv whispered through her tears.

Ruby gently rubbed her hand up and down Liv's back. Being the unofficial mom/big sister of the Riott Squad was a pain in the ass sometimes. But, especially times like this, Ruby didn't mind being there for her two best friends.

"Don't be sad, hun," Ruby quietly told Liv. "It's ok. I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I made you mad at the arena. That was a shitty thing to say."

Liv nodded her head. "It was."

Ruby smirked. "For what it's worth, I like Sonya. She's nice. It think she's pretty."

"Me too," Liv mumbled.

Ruby squeezed her embrace over Liv gently. "You don't need to cry. Just because I caught you making out with another girl, won't make me love you any less," Liv picked her head up. Ruby continued. "You're still my sister from another mister, right?"

Liv sniffed. "Squad Squad for life?"

Ruby smiled and nodded her head. "Squad Squad for life."

Liv took off her glasses. She wiped her eyes with the brim of her t-shirt. "Wanna know a secret?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Sure."

"I'm not dating Tyler Bate anymore. I've been dating Sonya for the last few months." Liv said.

"I think you guys would look cute together." Ruby said.

Liv nodded her head. "Me too."

"Am I the only person that knows?" Ruby asked.

Liv shook her head. "No. One other guy, but he swore to never tell anyone."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

Liv chuckled. "Dean, as funny as that sounds. He caught me calling Sonya one night. I told him what was going on, and he promised not to say anything. Since you found out just now, I guess that means he's not as much as a fuck head as I thought."

Ruby smiled both inside and out. Dean was the sweet guy she knew he was on the inside. She had a feeling since first meeting him. It's always the guys with the toughest exteriors that have the nicest personalities. Seeing him interact with his wife made Ruby wonder if he was legit. With keeping Liv's secret safe, apparently she was right to think Dean was a great guy.

"You wanna here a secret?" Ruby asked Liv.

Liv gazed up at Ruby. "What?"

"I have a crush on Dean Ambrose." Ruby said.

Liv giggled. "Yeah, no shit. You say his name in your sleep a lot."

Ruby chuckled. "Really? I do? Shit, and I sleep next to him."

Liv and Ruby shared a laugh. As it was accustomed with their sisterly bond, they usually had moments like this. Times where they could sit down and talk about anything that was on their minds. It was a bond neither of the three Riott Squad girls had before. Now, with the reveal of Liv's relationship with Sonya, it was time to inform their other sister, Sarah, about Liv's personal preference. Liv knew that, but Ruby wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to.

"So," Ruby began. "How'd you and Sonya first get together?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Monday Night RAW September 17, 2018_

The show's opening promo package recapped what happened at Hell in a Cell the previous night. The Spanish Fly spot between Liv Morgan and Sasha Banks received a massive cheer from the live crowd. A still image of Dean Ambrose standing on top of Hell in a Cell garnered a huge negative reaction; It was the most talked about moment on Twitter during the remainder of the show and into Monday morning.

The promo package concluded. The camera panned to the stage side announce table. Renee Young, Michael Cole, and Corey Graves faced the camera as always.

Michael Cole addressed the home audience first. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night RAW. We are twenty-four hours removed from what could be considered the greatest Hell in a Cell pay-per-view to date. We saw the crowning of a new Intercontinental Champion. Roman Reigns will be here later tonight to address his title retention after battling Braun Strowman. And I have received word the Riott Squad will be making an announcement later tonight."

Graves was next to speak. "That's right, Cole. Tonight should be nothing short of spectacular. I personally can't wait to say what Riott Squad has to say about winning their match against Bayley and Sasha Banks. Renee, I'm sure you're very excited to hear from the new Intercontinental Champion?"

Renee smiled bashfully. "Not to be biased, but I am looking forward to that the most."

As the camera panned away, Dean Ambrose's entrance theme filled the arena. Walking out onto the stage, Dean Ambrose sneered at the booing crowd, newly won Intercontinental Championship slung over his shoulder.

"As you were saying, Corey," Cole spoke. "Here is our new Intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose. Ambrose won a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell last night after pinning former champion, Dolph Ziggler."

"That's right, Cole, Ambrose was a mad man locked inside Satan's Playground last night," Graves added. "He went absolutely berserk last night. There were kendo sticks, steel chairs, and broken tables strewn around ringside after the carnage was finally over."

"Let's not forget Dean Ambrose headbutted Seth Rollins to make him fall of the side off Hell in a Cell, and send him crashing through our announce table." Renee reminded.

Dean Ambrose took a microphone from the ringside assistant. As he took his spot in the center, the negative reception from the crowd grew in volume. Ambrose shook his head at the crowd. He said something unheard by the microphone.

As he raised the mic to his mouth, the crowd booed louder. He rolled his eyes and shook his head again.

"Seth Rollins," Ambrose finally said over the roaring crowd. "Ain't comin' back. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I made sure his ass was done here. I tossed his worthless carcass off Hell in a Cell and sent him through the announce desk. I made sure he wouldn't walk out of Hell in a Cell. And he didn't, did he?"

As Ambrose said that, the screen showed a still image of Seth Rollins being helped onto a stretcher. The image transitioned to display another that showed Rollins being loaded into the back of an ambulance.

Dean smirked sadistically at the camera. "Rollins, my old friend, if you think that a couple broken bones are the end of this... You're sorely mistaken. The second you even step into rehab, I'll be there to make sure you don't recover. If you even think about coming to the Performance Center, I'll be there to bury you in the sand. If you so much as dream of stepping back into this ring, I will turn that dream into a freaking nightmare. You wanted to screw me over, well I'm ending your career," Ambrose paused. He leaned over the top rope, staring deeper into the hard cam as it panned closer. "Don't come back, Seth. You're done. I know you're sitting at home, feet propped up on the coffee table while that trash bag ring rat girlfriend of yours waits on you hand and foot. So listen carefully to what I have to say... If you ever come back to WWE, I'll send you back home to sweet ol' Bayley in a body bag."

To emphasize the end of his tirade, Ambrose tossed his mic over his shoulder haphazardly. The live crowd nearly blew the roof off with their loud disapproval for Dean's choice of words.

Just as Ambrose turned to leave the ring, met with a mixed reaction, the Riott Squad's music hit. Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, and Sarah Logan marched onto the stage. To much surprise, each member of the group was wearing matching Dean Ambrose t-shirts.

"The Riott Squad," Cole announced. "Coming out to apparently show their support for the Intercontinental Champion."

"This is starting to take an interesting turn," Renee replied, a slight sound of annoyance behind her voice.

The Riott Squad made their way to the ring. Dean watched as each member surrounded the ring. Ruby Riott nodded her head at her teammates, signaling them to enter the squared circle. Ambrose looked at each member curiously. Ruby Riott, smirk etched on her lips, simply nodded her head at Ambrose. Ambrose raised his title above his head. The three women that made the Riott Squad began applauding him.

"What the hell is going on?" Corey asked.

"It seems the Riott Squad are praising Dean Ambrose," Cole said. "They are clearly impressed with his work on winning the Intercontinental Championship."

Dean Ambrose gave the group one last once over. He nodded his head slowly, then left through the ropes near the hard camera side. Ruby Riott, and her teammates, watched Dean retreat up the entrance ramp.

"What the Riott Squad wants to do with Dean Ambrose, I don't think I fully understand, Corey." Cole stated.

"Well, whatever the reason, one thing's for sure: Ambrose may be sleeping on the couch for a few weeks." Corey replied.

"You can say that again." Renee said.

* * *

Dean sat backstage in catering with Bayley and Seth. There was a brief awkward moment between Bayley and Dean when she mentioned his 'ring rat trash bag girlfriend' comment, but they soon laughed it off in good spirit.

"People are going crazy on Twitter," Bayley commented, going through her phone. "It's mostly about The Riott Squad. And me and Seth dating."

Seth chuckled. "Thanks for annoucning that," he said to Dean. "Now we don't have to tell everyone."

Dean shrugged. "Eh, I thought it would draw heat, and it pissed everyone off."

"No, it was great," Seth praised. "I haven't heard a negative pop like that in a while."

On the monitor on the wall, Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan were having a match against Dana Brooke and Alicia Fox.

"She's getting a lot better," Dean commented, referring to Sarah Logan's in-ring skill. "People don't give them the credit they deserve. Ruby especially."

Seth smirked. "You just saying that 'cause she's your girlfriend, or...?"

Dean faked a laugh and gave Seth the finger. "I'm married, jackass. Besides, Ruby's not my type. Even if she was, it's unprofessional to date fellow ring talent."

Bayley laughed loudly at that. "Ha! And trying to sleep with me in NXT doesn't count?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, you were still a PC kid back then. Shouldn't count."

On the tv, Liv Morgan hit her running facebreaker on Dana Brooke. Liv went for the cover and won the match for the Riott Squad.

"Good shit," Dean said. "Evolution should be good," he turned his focuse to the hugger with her eyes glued on her phone. "What do they got you doing for that?"

Bayley kept her eyes on her phone. "Um, tag match against the IIconics and LayCool, I think. Winner gets a shot at the tag titles."

"What are you looking at?" Seth asked his girlfriend.

Bayley smiled brightly. "Just liking some of the 'Baylins' shippers out there."

"'Baylins'?" Dean asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. "It's our couple name. Ya know, two names put together. You and Renee are 'Deanee', like Dean and Renee put together. It's stupid."

Dean pretended to dry heave. "That's retarded. Who puts that kind of shit on the internet?"

"'Ambriott' shippers," Bayley said. "Ambrose and Riott, 'Ambriott', is trending worldwide right now."

Dean slumped in his chair as Seth chuckled. "Someone's in the doghouse," Seth said.

"I heard what Rey said," Dean said. "Or, I should say, thirty people told me what she said."

"You didn't tell her about the Riott Squad angle?" Seth asked.

Dean shook his head. "I don't tell her about anything like that unless I'm supposed to take time off. I like to see what her general reaction is to the crazy shit I have to do. I didn't tell her anything about the fall spot last night. Nothing about me winning."

"How'd she take that?" Seth asked.

Dean smirked. "Bent over the dresser when we got back to the hotel."

Bayley nearly dropped her phone. That made both Seth and Dean burst out laughing. Annoyed, Bayley shook her head.

"You boys are pigs," Bayley said.

"Oh, please, like you and Seth don't have sex," Dean said. He waited for a response, but Seth turned his head away when Bayley looked at him. Dean's eyes widened. "You guys don't have sex?! What were you doing the night of 'Mania?"

"We made out," Bayley said. "I don't usually do that before the first date, I told you that."

Dean chuckled. "I thought you meant sex," He shrugged. "I don't mean to be rude, Bayley. It's great that you're holding out until you decide if Seth is cool or not. Renee probably wishes she did the same in hindsight."

"Especially after she finds out you're fucking Ruby," Seth said, making Bayley laugh.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Married. Man. Period. If I were single, and she wasn't a WWE Superstar, abso-fuckin'-lutley. But, she is and I already have a smokin' hot wife. So, no, I won't be fucking anyone other than Renee from now on."

Little to the trio's knowledge, Liv Morgan could hear their conversation from around the corner. Smile spreading devilishly across her face, Liv hurried in the direction she last saw her two best friends.

* * *

Ruby and Sarah changed out of their ring gear and into more casual attire. Their job today was done. People loved the Riott Squad. Ruby thought Liv more than anyone, but Liv reminded her there would be no Riott Squad without her.

Ruby lay on a bench in front of her locker while Sarah sat on the floor in front of her. Suddenly, making both women jump, Liv Morgan burst through the door.

"Dean..." Liv said, out of breath. "Wants... To fuck you..."

Ruby sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"In catering..." Liv took a deep breath. "I heard him talking to Seth and Bayley. He said that if he wasn't married, and you weren't a WWE Superstar, he'd totally fuck you."

Sarah looked at Ruby then to Liv. "So you didn't bring us any food?" She asked Liv.

"That's not important," Liv hurried over to her friends. She sat beside Ruby and continued. "I heard Dean say he wanted to bone Ruby! Isn't that great?"

Ruby shook her head. "If I wasn't a WWE Superstar? Why did he say that?"

"Because he thinks sleeping with other wrestling talent is unprofessional," Liv continued. "But he said the words, Rube, he said he wanted to get in your pants."

Sarah and Liv both watched Ruby closely. Ruby raised her eyebrows and nodded her head slowly.

"Cool," she simply said.

"'Cool?'" Liv exclaimed.

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, cool. Or, good for him? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, this means if he were to get a divorce you two could totally do it!" Liv said.

Ruby chuckled. "I'd also have to quit the company. And I'm not going to do that for anyone."

Liv frowned. "Not even if it meant you got to sleep with Dean?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, of course not, I'm not stupid, Liv. Why would I quit my dream just to have a shot at Ambrose? That makes zero sense."

Liv sighed, defeated. "Ugh, fine. But all this running makes me want cake," She jumped back to her feet. "Let's go get some food."

Sarah stood up. "Comin'?" She asked Ruby.

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, you guys go ahead. I gotta use the bathroom first."

Sarah and Liv both left the locker room.

Ruby continued sitting still on the bench. "Holy shit," She said to herself, feeling her face redden as she started to giggle.

Dean Ambrose, the guy she was crazy over, admitted to wanting to have sex with her. This was almost too good to be true. Sadly, the only thing standing in her way was Renee and her commitment to WWE. Since Ruby loved wrestling more than anything, there was no way she was quitting WWE. Even if it meant she'd have Dean. Plus, Dean was happily married to Renee. Nothing was going to separate them. Not even if Ruby flat out told Dean she wanted to sleep with him as much as he did her.

Shaking her head at her own silliness, Ruby rose from her spot on the bench and decided to join Sarah and Liv in catering.

* * *

After RAW was over, Dean and Renee, along side The Riott Squad, waited for the elevator to take them to their assigned floors. Since Renee was backstage personnel, she was not allowed to have a room on the same floor as Dean. Dean planned on taking Renee to her room, saying goodnight to her, then heading back to his own room with Ruby, Liv, and Sarah.

Dean and Renee stepped off the lift. Dean told his teammates he'd be up in a few minutes. Ruby gave him a wink and told him to take his time.

"Ok," Dean said, stopping in front of Renee's room. "I love you, babe. Wednesday, I'll be back home. Then we can celebrate my title win."

Renee smiled. "We didn't do enough of that last night?"

Dean shook his head and smirked. "No way, darlin'. I'll see you soon, ok?" He gave the attractive woman a peck on her cheek.

As Dean turned to walk away, Renee grabbed him by the hand.

"Babe, I gotta get some sleep," Dean said, upon seeing the fiery look in Renee's eyes. "It's my turn to drive tomorrow."

Renee cocked her head to one side. "Are you saying no to sex from your wife?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Unbelievably, yes I am. I promise it's all we'll do when I get home,"

Dean tried turning away, but Renee again refused to let go of his hand.

"Rey, I love you," Dean said. "I gotta get some sleep."

Renee sighed theatrically. "Fine. I suppose I'll let you go,"

Dean's better half stood on her toes and gave him a long, drawn out kiss to the lips. As much as Dean craved more, he knew he needed a good few hours rest if he was going to make it to the live show in one piece tomorrow.

"Love you," Dean whispered. He suddenly scooped Renee up from under her legs and pushed her against the door. "This," He whispered in her ear. "Is to remind you how bad I want you. I don't want to leave right now, but I have to," He softly kissed her neck. "Love you, Rey."

Dean gently set his wife down. Renee chuckled dryly. "If you leave after pulling something like that, you're not getting anything for a long time,"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle when Renee unlocked her door. "Yeah? Are you sure you can handle that?" He taunted.

Renee matched his smirk with a grin of her own. "Are you testing me?"

Dean started backing away from his wife. "Yes, ma'am. I'll see you Wednesday,"

Renee thought he was joking, but started to think otherwise when he hit the call button for the elevator.

"Fuck off," She said playfully, giving her husband the finger.

Dean gave her a wink. "Wednesday, baby doll. Then we can."

* * *

Ruby was genuinely surprised when Dean actually arrived to their room only a few minutes after they left him.

"Quick draw tonight?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

Dean shook his head as he yawned. "Fuckin' tired," He kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his and Ruby's bed. "I gotta sleep some if I drive tomorrow."

"Dude, I can drive first in the morning," Ruby offered. "If your wife wants you to stay a little while, it's perfectly ok."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I already made it look like I wasn't coming back. Besides, I can wait for you three to fall asleep so I can rub one out if I need to.

Ruby was sure her heart stopped at the thought of Dean doing that next to her. She forced a chuckle to cover up her bashfulness. "Yeah, sure, as long as I can get off too,"

"What kind of porn you into? Maybe we can do the 'buddy system'," Dean said, then sharing a laugh with Ruby. He looked at Sarah, noticed the empty spot beside her, and tilted his head. "Where's the blondie?"

"Talking to Sonya in the bathroom," Ruby stated.

Dean gestured his head at Sarah. "She know about that?" He asked Ruby.

Ruby nodded her head. "Just told her before she called Sonya. So proud of her for being so open with us."

"She had to be after ya walked in on her," Sarah said with a chuckle.

Ruby shrugged. "True, but still," She turned back to Dean. "Um, do you mind if I talked to you for a sec?"

"Miss Riott, I swear to God my dog ate my homework," Dean said.

Ruby chuckled. "Uh huh, sure. But seriously, can I?"

Dean nodded his head. "Fo' sho',"

Ruby led Dean out of the hotel room. One of the many things on her mind was what Dean had supposedly said about wanting to sleep with her. She wasn't going to ask straight up if he found her attractive, but she needed to know if what Liv said was true. Hopefully, it didn't make things awkward between them.

"I heard from someone today about something you might've said about me during RAW today," Ruby said to Dean. She crossed her arms, but quickly dropped them to her side as to not look angry or upset.

"Ok," Dean replied. "What did I say?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "Apparently, you told Seth and Bayley you wanted to have sex with me," She waited for a response from Dean, but he didn't give one physically. Ruby continued. "I'm not mad about you saying that, by the way. I just want to know if it's true."

Dean chuckled nervously. "Um, well, yeah I did say that. But, I was just talkin' smart with Seth. Bayley was saying something about the internet saying we'd make a great couple and Seth said I wouldn't give up the chance to sleep with you. So, I said I would if I wasn't married and you weren't a WWE Superstar. Since I _am_ married and you _are_ a WWE Superstar, it's not going to happen. Sorry to disappoint you,"

Ruby chuckled. "Oh really, like I'd ever sleep with you,"

Dean shrugged. "I never said you would. But you're not doing a very good job denying it,"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Ambrose,"

Dean smirked. "Good. Now, let's head back inside and pretend like we weren't just talking about hypothetically fucking each other."

Ruby laughed at that. She followed Dean back into their room, trying extra hard not to let her disappointment show.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday night after their house show, The Riott Squad, including Dean Ambrose, had packed into one last rental for the week. Wednesday and Thursday would be a day off for the group, but they'd have another house show on Friday afternoon. Since RAW and the live show were closer to Jersey, Liv agreed to let them stay at her house until their respective they departed for their flights. This was Dean's first time seeing Liv's house. Liv herself was hesitant on letting Dean stay over. But she eventually agreed happily when Dean offered to buy beer and pizza for the group to share.

"Damn," Dean was impressed with Liv's house. It was sizable for just one woman. Definitely more impressive than he thought it would be.

"Yeah, I do pretty well for meself," Liv humbly bragged. "I share the place with my brother-from-another-mother, Damien, but he's never here when I'm home."

"Has Sonya seen the place yet?" Dean asked.

Liv bit her tongue to stifle a giggle. "Let's just say she's more familiar with the master bedroom than the rest of the house."

Dean and Ruby traded a side glance then chuckled.

Liv sighed happily. "Anyway, I'm taking a nap," She pointed a stern finger at Dean. "Tell me when the pizza and beer gets here. I mean it," She headed for the stairs. "Make yourselves at home. Just no fucking on my couch, please!"

Dean cackled. "So you told her about what was said about us?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, I tell her everything. She's like my little sister I wish was someone else's kid, but I end up loving her at the end of the day anyway."

Dean plopped tiredly on the couch. Sarah had shuffled off to one of the guest rooms for a nap herself. Ruby sat beside Dean on the couch; She gave herself enough room as to not intrude on Dean's personal space.

"What time do you wanna get the food?" Ruby asked. "It's almost seven already, and I know Liv will be losing her mind if we don't get her her own cheese pizza soon."

Dean glanced at his phone. "Shit, that's right. I thought we had more time," He stood back up. "Do you mind tagging along? I don't know the area very well."

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, no problem, Dean. I like a specific kind of beer anyway."

"Bud Lite?" Dean asked.

Ruby smirked. "You remembered. Impressive, Ambrose."

Dean shrugged. "Meh, it's what I do. What can I say?"

Ruby's smile grew wider while she followed Dean out to their rental.

* * *

The pizza guy arrived at the same time Dean and Ruby returned with the beer. Liv, unsurprisingly, took off with her own cheese pizza the second it entered her house. Ruby, Dean, and Sarah were more civil despite their hunger. The quarto sat together in the living room. Liv turned on a movie, but they mostly talked amongst each other instead of paying the film any attention.

The pizza quickly disappeared after a few minutes. Dean had a hunch to buy more beer than he normally would. It turned out to be a good call, because everyone was now at differentiating levels of intoxication as the group continued talking to each other. Liv stumbled over her words as she tried retelling a story from high school before dropping out. Sarah's face was bright red from laughing at anything that could be taken funny in the slightest. Ruby and Dean tried to see who could out drink the other, but Dean managed to keep his cool while Ruby slowly started to fall to Liv's level of drunkenness.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok," Liv slurred with a giggle. "Let's play a drinking game, ok?"

The group agreed it was a good idea.

"Ok," Liv continued. "How about a classic?"

"King's Cup?" Sarah asked.

Liv shook her head. "Nope. Truth or Dare," She scoffed at the playful rejection she was getting. "What? It's a classic. We get to know each other. Plus, we get to see who's crazy enough to do dumb shit. If you refuse to answer a question or do a dare, you have to finish your drink. Cool?"

The group agreed those rules were good enough for the game.

"Ok, I'll ask Dean first," Liv said. "Ok, Dean, mother fucker," She stopped and snickered. "Truth or Dare?"

Dean scratched his chin. "Um... Fuck it, dare."

Liv smiled wickedly. "I dare you to chug the rest of your beer, but you have to do it with no hands."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows together. "What? I mean, ok."

Carefully, Dean set the glass bottle between his teeth and leaned his head back. After a few seconds, Dean dropped the bottle into his hands.

"Cake," Dean smirked. "My turn, right? Ok... Sarah! Truth or Dare?"

Sarah chuckled. "Truth."

"How'd you meet Raymond?" Dean asked.

Sarah smiled warmly. "Indie show, about two years ago. Sweetest man alive. Took me to a steakhouse our first date. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with him when he ordered the thirty-six ounce rib eye," She paused and took a look around the room. "Hmm, who to embarrass... Liv, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, duh," Liv said.

"How did you and Sonya get together?" Sarah asked.

Liv dropped her head sheepishly. "Well... Technically right before we debuted on SmackDown. We worked out together, then she took me out for lunch, and... It sorta just happened. Then when we jumped over to RAW, she texted me and asked if I wanted to hang out again. I said yeah and here we are; Banging in secrecy like two star crossed spies with a forbidden love," she giggled. "Um, Ruby, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Ruby stated.

"Who in this room would you rather screw?" Liv asked.

"Liv!" Ruby snapped.

"What? It's just all fun and games," Liv said. "You can finish your beer if you're too chicken shit to answer."

Ruby stole a quick look at Dean. He was preoccupied with opening another beer and didn't see her look. Their talk on Monday pretty much laid to rest any chance of them hooking up. Dean was married to a lovely woman. And Ruby hoped it stayed that way for him. Dean deserved a great girl that could give him everything he needed. Ruby thought herself as that kind of girl, but she was beaten to the punch.

"Dean, since he's the only guy," Ruby said.

Dean chuckled at that. "Yeah? That's the only reason, Ruby? Nothing to do with my dashing good looks or charming personality?"

Ruby was thankful Dean was still turned away so he couldn't see her blushing. Ruby forced a laugh. "Whatever helps you sleep, Ambrose," Ruby tilted her head to one side. "Truth or Dare?"

Dean looked at Ruby. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," Ruby said. "Truth or Dare?"

Dean shrugged. "Uh, truth, since I did dare last time."

"How'd you meet Renee?" Ruby asked.

Dean smirked. "Backstage at NXT. She was the only interviewer that didn't make me want to shoot myself in the head. She was beautiful, stunning, just the nicest ass in that dress," He chuckled. "Man, I love her. Took her out for a beer, our first date. I was nervous as hell, wondering why she agreed to go out with me. She's such a great gal. I love her so much."

Sarah and Liv let out an 'awww' in unison. Ruby smiled softly to herself. Part of her wanted to be happy for her teammate. But a bigger part wanted Dean all to herself.

"So sweet of you," Ruby commented.

Dean shrugged. "Sometimes I can be," He clapped his hands together. "Alright, Liv, Truth or Dare?"

Liv groaned. "Fine, truth."

"When'd you first figure out you liked guys and girls?" Dean asked.

Liv tapped her chin with her finger. "I would say when Sonya first kissed me, but I don't really know for sure. I mean, Kelly Kelly was my first girl crush growing up, so maybe then. I don't know... Ruby?"

"Truth," Ruby muttered.

"Wimp," Liv taunted jokingly. "Ok, if given the chance, would you kiss Dean? Not like, make out, but he would kiss you kiss you. Like, softly and gently on your cheek like you're really important. Like how I kiss you on the cheek when we do really awesome things as friends."

Ruby's pulse increased. "As long as it stays friendly, yes," She admitted. "Sorry, Dean, but I'm not going to be your mistress anytime soon."

Dean laughed heartily. "That's alright, Ruby. I don't need more than one woman in my life anyway."

Ruby laughed too to hide her disappointment. Once again, Dean was hammering home how impossible it was for them to be together.

* * *

Sometime after midnight, the group decided to call it a night. Dean's flight didn't leave until two in the afternoon, but Sarah and Ruby had to leave earlier.

Ruby and Dean finished collecting the last of the beer bottles that were scattered around the living room. During the time, Ruby thought she saw Dean looking at her. If it was real, it didn't last very long. She'd look up to see if she would catch him but he wouldn't be looking her way anymore.

"Finally," Ruby sighed once they were done. "Liv's a pain when she's been drinking."

"Nah, she was fine. Sarah is fuckin' hilarious when she's been drinking though." Dean said.

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

"So, uh, listen," Dean said. "I just wanted you to know how great these last few weeks have been. I thought you three were a couple of lame assess but you turned out to be pretty cool dudes... Or chicks, I guess. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I can't wait for this angle to make it to tv. I think it'll be amazing."

Ruby smiled. "Same to you, Dean. This is going to be a great story. I might be saying it because I'm drunk, but I actually like working with you. It's been great, really."

Before Ruby could process what was going on, Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Friend thing," Dean reminded Ruby. "What Liv was saying."

Ruby, certain she was having a heart attack, nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. Squad Squad for life," She stood on her toes to return the kiss but must've misjudged the angle and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth instead. Ruby's eyes widened. "Dean, oh shit, I..."

Dean cupped Ruby's face with his calloused hands and kissed her again. This time to the lips. Ruby's eyes fluttered closed as the air escaped her lungs. For the brief moment it lasted, Ruby could've sworn her body was on fire as the electricity surged between them.

Sadly, Dean broke the kiss. "You're not bad, kid," He said with a sly smirk. "Get some sleep. I'll see ya Friday, ok?"

Ruby simply nodded her head. As she watched Dean climb the stairs, her brain stressed to wrap around what just happened. This obviously had to be a dream. No guy just randomly kisses a girl like that, with that much burning desire, as a sign of friendship. No, Ruby knew better. There was more to it than that. Maybe the mass amounts of alcohol gave Dean more courage to act on his thoughts. If that was true, then Dean felt the same way about Ruby as she felt about him. And that would be a dream come true if that were the case.

Smile and blush spreading across her face, Ruby shuffled into her guest room, unable to shake the pure joy she felt in her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks went by without further incident. Ruby hadn't brought up the kiss to Dean or anyone else. He acted like nothing had happened between them, so Ruby never felt the need to bring it up. He thought she was normal so there was no reason to make her think otherwise.

Just like Triple H planned, Dean lost his Intercontinental Championship back to Dolph Ziggler at Super Show-Down. The night after Evolution, Dean would get his rematch, which he would also lose due to outside interference. Dean didn't mind too much that he held the title for a short period. But, again, that's what he told Ruby.

Tonight, after much anticipation, the Riott Squad would be competiting for the WWE Women's Championships. Liv and Sarah had the honors of teaming up to possibly take the titles to RAW. Billie Kay and Peyton Royce, SmackDown Live's team, displayed their excitement with Ruby, Liv, and Sarah openly as they waited for their time.

Right now, The Riott Squad were the most popular women on RAW. During Dean's matches or segments, they'd flock to the ring and watch him perform. They didn't interfere, but it was very clear they were interested in Ambrose. The one time they didn't come to the ring was when Dean lost his title back to Dolph. Of course, that was made to keep the Riott Squad from looking useless while building Dean and Seth's feud more and more.

At this moment, The Riott Squad and The IIconics waited anxiously by Gorilla; Their match was up next.

"Looks like I made it just in time," Dean announced.

Ruby grinned. "Hey, shooter, what're you doing here?"

Dean shrugged. "Showin' support for the Mrs while she does her commentary thing. You guys find out who's going over?"

Ruby cocked her eyebrow. "And spoil the surprise? What good would that..."

"We are!" Liv exclaimed excitedly.

Ruby threw Liv a dirty look. "Dammit, Liv, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Liv stuck her blue tongue out at Ruby. "Don't be a jerk, Rube, we are literally about to make history."

No sooner than when Liv stopped talking, The Riott Squad's music began playing. Liv and Sarah eagerly rushed for the curtain.

Ruby smirked up at Dean. "Wish me luck?"

Dean gave her a wink. "Good luck, kid."

Ruby playfully gave Dean the finger as she walked after her teammates through the curtain.

* * *

 _Evolution October 28, 2018_

"Liv Morgan in the driver's seat!" Paige exclaimed as the tiny aforementioned blonde hit a running sit-out powerbomb on Peyton Royce.

1!

2!

"Kick out at two and a half," Renee Young said. "The Riott Squad are not letting the fire die tonight, but The IIconics are refusing to surrender here!"

"It's gonna take a lot more to stop these tough Aussies," Beth Phoenix chimed in.

Liv Morgan slapped the mat out of frustration. Sarah Logan screamed words of encouragement to her teammate. Ruby Riott, standing outside the ring, watched on as her allies seemed to close in on a victory.

Liv Morgan, while dragging Peyton by her hair, marched to her corner and tagged herself out. She kicked Peyton in the gut and ran against the ropes.

"Wonder what she's got in store," Renee said.

"205 Facebreaker!" Paige yelled as Liv brought Peyton's face into her knees.

Peyton staggered backwards into Sarah Logan, who immidiatly threw her backwards into a bridging German suplex.

"Into a German suplex for the win!" Renee hollered.

1!

2!

3!

Billie Kay just barely missed the breakup as the referee's hand hit the mat for the third time. Sarah stood up to celebrate, but Liv quickly tackled her back to the canvas and hugged her. Ruby Riott, ripping the new titles from the ref, joined her two teammates in a mini dog pile in the middle of the ring.

"The Riott Squad did it!" Beth Phoenix verified. "Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan are your first ever WWE Women's Tag Team Champions!"

The blonde and brunette members of the trio jumped to their feet with their respective championships in their hands. The new titles bore a white strap and silver main and side plates; It closely resembled the RAW and SmackDown tag titles. Ruby stood between her partners. She gripped their wrists and raised their arms above their heads. A graphic came onto the screen to once again solidify that the first Women's Tag Team Champions were in fact Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan.

* * *

As the five women emerged backstage, they were met with an ovation. Triple H handed a bouquet of flowers to Liv and Sarah. Each member of both teams was hugged and congratulated by just about everyone backstage. Liv, after finally getting through the crowd, lept into the arms of Sonya Deville. Ruby, from what she saw, could tell Liv was struggling not to kiss the MMA fighter. But, Ruby figured, it was probably best they didn't. Her jaw did drop when Liv threw her arms around Sonya's neck and did actually kiss her.

"Or maybe not," Ruby thought with a smile. "Good for her."

Sarah herself embraced her fiance, who must've shown up during the match. Ruby, standing in the hallway alone, holding Liv's flowers, sighed heavily as the crowd went back to their activities before they won.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Ruby turned to find Dean standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Good job, Riott," Dean held out his fist.

Ruby smiled, touching fists with her soon to be kayfabe new leader.

"Anything special for celebrating tonight?" Dean asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I can tell that Liv doesn't want to leave Sonya's side. And I know Sarah won't want to leave Rowe either. So I guess it's just you and me again."

"Actually, I gotta wait 'till Renee gets done 'cause I told her we'd... celebrate tonight." Dean said.

Ruby nodded her head with a knowing smile. "Ahh, someone getting lucky because of their wife's hard work?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Dean admitted. "Wouldn't be an evolution without the commentary team."

"True, in some way," Ruby said. "I guess we can just watch the rest of the show. I can't wait to hear the ear piercing scream when Nikki comes back here after winning the damn belt."

"She's winning?" Dean exclaimed.

"Do you expect Ronda to drop me the belt at the Rumble?" Ruby asked. "Fuck no." She said before Dean said the sarcastic comment she knew he had planned.

The duo watched a monitor for a moment; Becky Lynch was making her entrance. In that brief moment of silence, Ruby remembered the incident from a little over a month ago at Liv's house. She'd been meaning to discuss it with Dean. But she felt better pushing it off so she could avoid the conversation. It was going to be painfully awkward no matter how she brought it up. But it was the right thing to do.

"Hey," Ruby said, bringing Dean's attention again. "You mind if we talk somewhere private?"

"I'm married." Dean stated.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Not that, you idiot. I just need to talk to you."

Dean shrugged. "Sure thing, Ruby."

* * *

Ruby led Dean to a spare locker room she was sure no one was using.

"Ok," Ruby said after Dean closed the door. "This is gonna feel hella weird."

"Just say what you need to say," Dean encouraged.

Ruby took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Ok. Remember a few weeks ago when we all played Truth or Dare at Liv's?"

Dean chuckled. "Ha, yep, I'm pretty sure I was drunk as fuck that night."

"We all were," Ruby continued. "Do you remember what happened after we stopped playing?"

Dean stared off in the distance for a moment then nodded his head. "Yeah, you and I picked up all the bottles. Cleaned up the garbage. Then I went to sleep."

Ruby sighed. "So you don't remember us kissing?"

Dean snickered. "What?"

Ruby looked away shamefully. Dean expected her to reveal she was only joking about kissing him. But she apparently wasn't going to do that.

"You're serious?" Dean said in a less joyful tone.

Ruby nodded her head but remained silent.

"Like... Make out or..."

"Like, two or three seconds," Ruby said. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Oh, well, that's not that big a deal," Dean said.

Ruby looked at him, half expecting to see him fighting back the urge to scream or laugh or maybe both. But he was very calm.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, it lasted two seconds. That's a kiss you give your mom. Shouldn't really matter. Renee would freak the fuck out no matter what, so I guess it matters to her."

Ruby sighed in relief. "So, you're not mad?"

"Just as long as you're not mad at this..."

Ruby wondered what he meant, but her thoughts left her mind when Dean once again placed his hands on her face and pressed his lips to hers. Now she knew it was happening for real and on purpose. Her lips parted slightly as she felt Dean's tongue slid past them and wrestle with hers. This was more exhilarating than the last. The last one was full of fire, but this one was a full fledged inferno.

Dean's hands slid from her cheeks to her hips. Ruby wrapped her arms around Dean's waist. The two young people held each other close as their kiss only intensified. Ruby felt Dean's fingertips on her stomach. The sensation tickled so she giggled into his lips. Her eyes had been closed tightly, but they shot open when Dean's fingers slid down the front of her tights.

"Dean..." She breathed.

Dean quietly hushed her with another kiss. Dean was so drunk on her kiss, and Ruby was too focused on Dean's fingers nearing her womanhood, that neither of them noticed a certain Canadian blonde make her way into the locker room.

"What the fuck?!"

Dean spun on his heels, nearly knocking Ruby over as he went. Much to their horror, Renee Young was the one that discovered them.

"What the fuck?" She repeated in a weaker, tearful tone of voice.

"Rey," Dean said, taking a step towards his wife.

Renee, tears stinging her eyes, turned around and fled from the locker room. Dean chased after her, calling her name and telling her to stop.

Ruby, unsure how to really feel about the events that just unfolded in front of her, sat on a nearby bench as her own eyes started filling with tears.


	12. Chapter 12

_Later That Night_

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Dean ducked out of the way quick enough to avoid a flying heel coming from his enraged wife; How he survived this long was a mystery to him.

The couple were back at Renee's hotel room. After being caught kissing Ruby by Renee, Dean took off after her to try and calm the situation. He soon learned that was the second biggest mistake he would make that night.

"Babe," Dean tried saying over Renee's crying. "Babe, please, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Renee growled. She shoved Dean, hard, into the dresser. "You were kissing and... Fingering that bitch. Are you telling me that was some kind of team bonding exercise?"

"I wasn't fingering her," Dean tried to explain. "I... Was about to, but you walked in before I did."

Renee chuckled dryly. "Oh, thank God for that. Wouldn't want me to think you actually intended to cheat on me!"

"Baby, I'm glad you caught me," Dean said. "Now we can discuss things. I know it's been rough since I'm on the road again, and we don't get to spend a lot of time together... But now we can figure things out, right?"

"Fuck off, asshole," Renee barked.

"Darlin', I was two seconds away from doing something I'd regret for the rest of my life," Dean took his wife by the hand. "But you stopped me. Please... Let's just talk, ok?"

Renee, eyes stinging with tears, shook her head. "I don't know why I'm even considering talking this out with you," She paused and took a deep breath. "If I didn't love you so much, I would've left a long time ago."

"What?" Dean asked, feeling a shock of lightning strike him.

"I... Can't handle being the wife of Dean Ambrose all the time," Renee admitted. "It's hard, so fucking hard, to sit there and watch you live out your dream while I'm just supposed to follow along and keep quiet."

"I thought you love working with WWE?" Dean said.

"I do, it's my dream job," Renee sighed. "But I'm constantly worried you're out there, either with Seth or Roman, getting into trouble... I guess I was right."

"Tonight was the first time anything like that happened," Dean said. "And it won't happen again."

"You're right; It won't happen again," Renee said. "Because from now on, unless it's in the ring or with me around, you are not allowed to be around her. At all."

"Hunter said..."

"I don't give a shit what Hunter said," Renee snapped. "If I find you near her again... I swear on everything I believe in the last you will ever see of me is divorce papers. Do you understand?"

Dean understood that was a rhetorical question. There was no other option anymore. He betrayed his wife's trust and now she didn't want him around Ruby anymore. But he also knew he was getting off very easy compared to somethings he imagined Renee doing if he ever cheated.

"I'm sorry," Dean said. "I'll go get my shit from her room. You can come with if you want."

"You bet your ass I'm coming along," Renee said. "If you so much as look at her, I'll be gone before you come back."

Dean nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Ruby Riott was a weeping mess. And for what? A dumb boy? Ruby knew she was better than crying over a guy. But it was Dean. Dean was probably down in Renee's room, begging her not to leave his sorry ass. And Ruby was in her room, crying over him.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Ruby heard her door open. She expected to see either Liv or Sarah walk in, still high off their win, but it wasn't either of her teammates. It was Dean. By the looks of it, he wasn't here to rejoice in their team's win tonight. His face was heavy with a mix of fear and pain. It broke Ruby's heart to see the man she adored in so much distress.

"Hey," Ruby breathed just above a whisper.

Dean, lip quivering and tears falling down his cheeks, gave her a stiff head nod.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Stop," Dean muttered. "It's my fault."

Ruby watched Ambrose cross the room for his luggage.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I can't stay here," Dean said. "Renee said so."

Ruby nodded her head. "I understand."

Dean, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Ruby, walked past her bed and headed for the door.

"I'll miss you," Ruby's heart sank when Dean stopped in his tracks; His shaking from, probably from crying, made her feel like this was more her fault than he was willing to let her feel.

Dean chuckled through his tears. "Don't," He turned back to Ruby. "Don't miss me. If you miss me, then you'll do nothing but wonder what could've been if I hadn't married Renee. Because, truthfully, that's all I've been doing these last few weeks."

Ruby's bloodshot eyes opened wider. "What are you saying?"

"I dunno..." Dean whimpered. "Maybe if I had met you before Renee that we'd be together? I... Think about you a lot. I tried brushing it off when the story line first took off, but... I just can't stop wondering what could've been... I'm sorry we can't be together, Ruby. I want us to be, so fucking bad... But I'm married. And that's that."

Dean turned back to the exit, trying not to cry again. Knowing any further attempt to win Dean over would be moot, Ruby remained seated on the bed and watched the hotel room door close behind Dean.

* * *

"All I'm saying, Sarah, is that I think I can take him," Liv told her friend as they stepped into the hotel room.

Sarah's attention escaped her momentarily at the sight of her usually fearless leader curled up in a ball on the bedroom floor.

"Uh, Rube?" Sarah asked. "You ok?"

Liv chuckled. "Bad trip or something?"

Ruby didn't respond. Liv and Sarah exchanged a curious look. They both shuffled closer to their friend. Liv nudged the prone Ruby with her foot.

"Dude?" Liv poked her again. "What's up?"

Ruby muttered something neither Liv nor Sarah could understand.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked, kneeling to get a better understanding.

Ruby muttered something again. Liv threw her arms around Ruby's shoulders and held her to her chest.

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked.

Liv frowned. "Dean's gone now."

Sarah joined her friends on the floor; She too hugged Ruby tightly.

The trio sat in silence for what felt like hours. Ruby was embarrassed that she let a boy make her feel so helpless, but the comfort and understanding of her friends created a sense of hope.

"Boys are lame anyway," Liv eventually said. "You should try girls. Like me."

Ruby chuckled. "Thanks, but no, Livi. I'll stick to guys for now."

"You feelin' ok?" Sarah asked.

Ruby nodded her head. "I should've known better. He's married. He's already found his girl."

"Wanna get drunk and hook up with random strangers?" Liv suggested.

Ruby laughed; That caused her two friends to laugh also.

"No," Ruby said. "I'll stay in tonight. Ice cream and movies?"

"I thought you were anti-girl?" Liv asked.

Ruby shrugged. "I am... But I need to be a little girly tonight."

"Perfectly understood," Sarah said. "Liv, get the room service menu. I will pick a kick-ass movie to watch while we swear off men and drown our sorrows in frozen dairy!"

"Hell yeah!" Liv agreed, jumping to her feet.

Ruby smiled weakly. "Thanks so much, you guys."

Liv smiled. "We'll always be here for you. Squad Squad for life?"

Ruby grinned. "Heck yeah. Squad Squad for life."

Sarah helped Ruby stand, then flipped through the tv channels to get to the pay-per-view screen. Liv excitedly spoke to the front desk about room service ice cream. Ruby, putting on a brave face, wondered what Dean was up to at that moment. Was he thinking about her? Was he making love to Renee to try and make things better? Only heaven knew what was happening for sure. All Ruby knew, at that point, was that she was going to miss him.


	13. Chapter 13

Word travels fast in the WWE locker room. Everyone soon found out about Dean and Ruby's kissing being interrupted by Renee Young. As expected, Renee was seen as the heartbroken victim and Dean and Ruby were signaled out as the villains. Once word got through to the WWE Universe, things only got worse for Ruby. Fans all over social media insulted her for what she did to Dean and Renee. Dean, who wasn't on social media, only really got hassle from co-workers that he didn't get along with already. Seth, Bayley, and Roman stuck to Dean's side, as well as The Riott Squad when he did get to see them, but a lot of the others, women especially, now hated him.

In the midst of all the harassment from other wrestlers and fans, Ruby couldn't think about anything else than how much she missed Dean. She slept alone now. Before Dean came along, she never really noticed how empty a bed felt with just on person in it. There was no one to talk to about classic rock anymore. No other guy liked her favorite kinds of food like Dean did. It's not like she could just talk to him out of the blue; Renee basically had him on lock down 24/7.

Tonight was the night of TLC. Dean and Seth were going to have their big number one contender's TLC match with the winner facing Roman at the Royal Rumble. The Riott Squad was set to defend their tag team titles in a four way tag team ladder match against Sasha & Bayley, The IIconics, and Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose.

Tonight would also be the night Dean becomes the official leader of The Riott Squad. While Seth is climbing a ladder, Liv and Sarah are to knock it over and cause Seth to fall into a stack of tables. While that happened, Ruby was to held Dean recover from crashing through a table himself. Then Dean would make the cover on Seth and win the match. It was a special falls count anywhere TLC match that was supposed to lead to their big feud blow up at WrestleMania. If everything went the way it was supposed to go, then Dean thought it was great; All the teasing and build up in recent weeks should be enough for a great climax.

Ruby, Liv, and Sarah got themselves ready in the women's locker room. Ruby pretended not to notice the dirty looks being thrown her way by some of the other women on the roster. It's not like she cared anyway, she just hated that Dean had to go through it too. She did smile if Liv ever caught anyone glaring at her because the scrappy blonde woman would jump to her feet and threaten to kick someone's ass until Sonya got her to calm down. Sarah, a little more passive aggressive, just stared back until the person in question looked away.

"You don't diss my Rue-Rue!" Liv shouted across the room at Sasha Banks, who was shaking her head in Ruby's direction.

As was now the norm, Sonya wrapped her arms around Liv and walked her back to the other members of the Riott Squad.

"You're gonna get yourself fired if you keep trying to beat people up," Ruby told Liv.

Liv rolled her eyes. "This job is only temporary. Squad Squad is for life."

Ruby chuckled. "True, but who's going to pay for your food if you get fired?"

"My sugar mama," Liv wrapped her arms around Sonya's shoulders. "I can mooch off of Sonya for the rest of my life. I'm sure she doesn't mind."

Sonya rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes, babe, I _totally_ don't mind being the sole bread winner in our relationship."

Liv kissed Sonya's cheek. "See? I knew you'd like the idea."

"How do we plan out our match with Dean?" Sarah asked Ruby.

Ruby shrugged. "Don't know. I was gonna text him, but Renee takes his phone when their together, so I don't actually know."

"We need to get this planned out though," Sarah reminded.

Ruby nodded her head. "I know we do, but I don't know what I can do about it. I can ask Seth to talk to him, but then we won't be there. Or we could talk to Seth, but Dean would be left out."

"It sucks this is happening to you," Sonya chimed in. "I mean, I get it, ya know? The harassment thing. Back when I was in NXT, even sometimes now, people aren't too happy with me being gay. I still sometimes get hurtful notes in my locker."

Liv sat up. "Excuse me? What happens to you?"

Sonya shook her head. "Nothing, Livi, it's ok. Anyway," She focused back on Ruby. "You should just go and talk to Dean. What's Renee going to do? Stop you from doing your job? That'll get her in huge trouble with Hunter. So, if she doesn't budge, go with that."

Ruby sighed. "Right. And start another shit storm with her. Fine, let's just get this over with."

* * *

The Riott Squad and Sonya entered catering. Towards the back of the room, Dean and Renee sat alone at a table. Much to Ruby's sadness, Dean looked exhausted; Like he'd gone weeks without sleep. This was obviously taking a huge toll on him, and that just made Ruby more angry at Renee.

"Hey," Ruby addressed her estranged friend.

Renee chuckled dryly. "Get lost, Ruby, he doesn't want to talk to you."

"We have to go through his match with Seth later," Ruby said; She was speaking as calmly as she could, but her fuse was feeling a little shorter tonight.

Renee turned to Dean. "I gotta go through some notes with Corey. Which means I need you to get up and come with me."

Dean sighed and got up from his seat.

"We need to go over the match," Ruby said again.

Renee smirked. "Right, and afterwards you wanna fuck him too? You want to fuck me husband, is that it? He looked like he wanted to finger fuck you."

Ruby swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. "Ok, I can see this isn't processing well with you. I need to do my job, and you're getting in the way of that. I don't think Hunter would enjoy you keeping us from doing our job."

"Are you actually threatening me?" Renee scoffed. "After you tried to take Dean from me? Really? Wow, I am so glad everyone here thinks you're a slut, because you seriously are."

"Guys," Seth Rollins walked into catering behind the group of people. "I think we can relax a little, ok? I need to talk my match out with the girls and Dean. Renee, can I do that?"

"I don't know," Renee glared at Ruby. "Can this skank keep her hands away from my husband?"

"Look, I'm here, I'll make sure he behaves," Seth assured. "I promise he won't do anything with me here."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

The troublesome blonde turned to her husband, gripped his jacket collar, and pulled him in for a long, drawn out, tongue laden kiss. She topped the inappropriate gesture by running her hand over the front of Dean's jeans.

Renee scowled at Ruby. "Hands to yourself, bitch."

Finally, with Renee gone, the group of wrestlers sat around the table. Ruby sat beside Dean. He had his face resting in his right hand, but his left discreetly intertwined with Ruby's right under the table; She tried not to make a big deal out of it, but she couldn't keep the tiny smile off her face.

Seth cleared his throat. "So, TLC match tonight..."

* * *

 _TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs December 16, 2018_

"Seth Rollins now scaling the ladder!" Michael Cole announced.

Seth was gradually climbing a ladder set up in the ring. Dean was sprawled out on a pair of tables on the outside of the ring. All hope seemed lost for Dean Ambrose at this point.

"If Rollins hits this, Ambrose can kiss his title opportunity goodbye," Graves added.

Seth pulled himself on top of the last rung. Carefully, he stood upright on the very top of the ladder. He shook his head and looked as if he was about to leap, but suddenly the crowd exploded. From the crowd, in matching Dean Ambrose t-shirts, The Riott Squad entered the ring.

"That's the WWE Women's Tag Team champions," Cole excitedly called. "Riott, Morgan, and Logan!"

All three women, with Seth completely helpless to stop them, joined together to topple the ladder. In a terrifying visual, Seth free fell from the top of the ladder, to the outside of the ring, and through two stacks of tables.

"Oh my!" Cole called. "Seth Rollins has been put through those tables by the Riott Squad!"

"Yes! This is genius," Corey added. "Dean has hired the Riott Squad to aid him in earning a title match. This is perfect!"

"This is cheap and low," Renee added. "Why couldn't Ambrose just win on his own?"

Ruby Riott rushed to Dean. She dragged him off the tables. With the help of Sarah and Liv, Ruby hauled Dean to the other side of the ring to where Seth was laying in the rubble of the tables. Ungracefully, The Riott Squad dropped Ambrose on top of Rollins. The referee shrugged his shoulders and began the pinfall count.

1!

2!

3!

"Dean Ambrose is the winner! He will face Roman Reigns at the Royal Rumble for the Universal Championship!" Cole confirmed.

"This is great!" Graves added. "Ambrose is a mad genius. Why hasn't anyone else thought of this yet? The Riott Squad are amazing!"

"I can disagree with that," Renee commented.

Dean, barely conscious, was propped up by Ruby and Sarah as they carried him up the ramp. One they got to the stage, Ruby and Sarah spun around to bask in Dean's glory. Liv skipped around them. All three members of the Riott Squad smiled maliciously while the wild crowd booed them.

* * *

Just like old times, Ambrose and The Riott Squad stood together in the a hotel elevator while it slowly climbed to the girls' floor. Liv and Sarah were excitedly chattering with each other. But Dean and Ruby stood in silence, enjoying the brief company they got to share; Their hands were once again secured tightly together.

Ruby and Dean stepped off. Liv said she and Sarah decided on getting a drink to celebrate. Even after Liv begged, Ruby decided she'd call it a night.

"How you feeling?" Ruby asked Dean after he walked her to her hotel room.

"Sore," Dean admitted. "Lot of pain. Kinda feels like I was beaten with a steel chair a few times."

Ruby grinned. "Yeah? Did you get to see our match or was the wife not letting you?"

"No, I saw it," Dean said. "I thought it was great. You guys kick ass as a trio. And Liv with her Spanish Fly from the ladder... She is fuckin' insane for doing shit like that."

"I keep trying to tell her," Ruby sighed. "But she thinks I'm her mother trying to tell her no. So she does it just to spite me."

Dean chuckled. "Well, I'll let you get some rest then. It was good talking to you again."

Ruby nodded her head. "You too. I'm surprised Renee let you."

"She didn't. I waited for her at the arena, but I guess she left without me," Dean shrugged. "Dunno. I'll head back down to my room and waiit for her there. Maybe I'll get to see you at RAW tomorrow."

"Maybe if you're lucky," Ruby said.

Dean's bottom lip quivered. "I am. I'm extremely lucky I have a... _Friend_ like you."

Ruby saw the tears forming in Dean's eyes before he even started to cry. It was killing him in the inside to be away from her for so long. And he knew Ruby felt the same.

"Dean..."

"No," Dean said. "Don't do this whole 'don't be sad' bullshit. Then I'll start crying and thinking about you and it'll ruin my celebration."

"Then what's stopping you from coming inside with me?" Ruby asked.

Dean inhaled sharply through his teeth. "It is taking every ounce of strength I have to keep myself from lifting you up, kissing you, and taking you inside your room. I want so badly to make love to you. I don't want to fuck you, Ruby. I want to take it slow so I can show you what you really mean to me. Then I want to hold you and tell you all the reasons why I wish I was your husband and not Renee's. And I want us to keep that up for the rest of our lives. I just... I wish I married you and not Renee. I know that's fucked up to say, but it's all I can think about now. You... Beautiful little creature, showing up in my life for no reason at all, and I fell for you hard. It's not fair... It's not..."

Ruby, with tears in her eyes, slowly nodded her head. "I wish you'd break up with her and be with me."

Dean gently placed his hands on Ruby's shoulders. He leaned into her, inhaling her sweet scent, and kissed her on her forehead.

"See ya around, kid," Dean whispered.

"Yeah," Ruby replied with a weak smile.

Ruby kept her eyes on the man she fell in love with. They kept eye contact with each other until the elevator door closed and broke their gaze.

* * *

Dean wiped his eyes free from any tears with the sleeve of his jacket. If Renee was waiting for him, the last thing he needed to deal with was her berating him for sneaking off to talk to Ruby.

Dean unlocked the hotel room and slipped inside, switching the light on as he went.

"Corey, stop!"

Dean's head snapped up. Had he been drinking, he would've sworn his eyes were deceiving him. But he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in a few days.

Laying under the covers of the hotel bed was Dean's wife Renee. Since her underwear were hapharzardly thrown across the room, Dean figured she was naked. Near the window, cowering in the corner with the fear of God in his eyes, was Corey Graves. Since he was covering himself with a pillow, Dean figured he was too naked.

Now, Dean was no rocket scientist, but he could tell when two people had just got interrupted midway through an intimate moment. He looked at Renee; She was covering her face with her hands.

Dean smirked. "Wow, this is quite the sight to see, eh? Thank you so much, Rey, for fucking Corey," He opened the room's door again. "I'm gonna go spend time with a woman who actually loves me. So... See ya."

Without another word from either of the three adults, the door slammed shut and Dean was gone again.

* * *

Ruby couldn't figure out why someone was knocking on her door this late in the night; Liv and Sarah had a key and Sonya usually came back with Liv. As soon as she opened the door, she was pushed back into the room as her lips connected with a man's.

"Hey," Dean whispered in Ruby's ear. "Sorry I took so long getting back."

Ruby smirked. "Why'd you stop?"

Dean cupped Ruby's face as he continued kissing her. Ruby, nerves on edge while butterflies filled her stomach, clumsily fumbled with the belt on Dean's jeans.


	14. Chapter 14

Tangled limbs and bed sheets; Sweaty bodies molded together; Pure silence except their gentle breathing. Ruby Riott nestled her head in the crook of Dean's arm as she lazily traced patterns on his chest with the tips of her fingers. Dean Ambrose, smiling down at his bed mate, felt at ease for the first time in weeks. They'd been away from each other for almost a month and a half, and in a spur of the moment were reunited in the best way imaginable. Dean never once thought about the consequences this would bring with his wife; Not that he cared about her anymore. Ruby herself didn't care what anyone thought anymore the moment she and Dean "connected".

Ruby, slight smiling creeping over her lips, re-positioned herself so she was laying chest to chest with her lover. She softly pecked the stubble on his chin, then his chest.

"That was amazing," Ruby whispered, wanting to keep the volume down for the moment.

Dean's lips pulled back in a smartass smirk. "You did pretty good too, kid."

"Why do you call me kid?" She asked in a curious tone. "You're barely five years older than me."

"Yeah? That means when I was getting my license, you were starting middle school," Ambrose chuckled.

Ruby gave Dean's untrimmed chest another soft kiss; He glanced down at her and gave her a wink. She set her chin on his sternum, eyeing him closely.

"Did you mean what you said... ya know, during?" Ruby asked; Her tone was soft as it was sort of an embarrassing question to her.

"What I said?" Dean asked to verify.

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, you. Just wondering."

"That I like your nipple rings? Hell yeah I meant that." Ambrose expressed.

Ruby snickered. "No, jackass... That other thing."

"'God, babe, how are you so fucking tight'?" Ambrose guessed.

Ruby playfully swatted Dean on the chest. "Dude, come on... You know what I mean," She kissed the spot she hit. "Right when you finished... You said a three word phrase... Eight letters?"

"Raw is war?" Dean asked.

"I'm seriously considering kicking your ass, Ambrose," Ruby threatened with a broad smile.

Dean threw his hands in the air like the idea finally came to him. "Ooooh, you mean that last thing? Oh man, what was it?"

Ruby smirked. "It was right about the second time I came... I think it was your twelfth."

"Ok, first of all: You came more than twice," Dean joked. "Two: I didn't bust twelve freakin' times. C: Was it... When I told you I loved you?"

Ruby's face lit up. "That sounds about right."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, I meant what I said, Rube. Just seeing you and the way your body moves and the sparkle in your eye when the light hits it a certain way... You are the most perfect woman in the world. Plus, your tattoos look like they move when we were doing it. I don't know if that's intentional, but it's pretty freaking cool."

Ruby dropped her head and giggled.

"Was that a giggle, Ruby Riott?" Dean asked.

"Shut up!" Ruby playfully scolded. "You're the one being all girly and telling me what you like about me."

"I don't like you," Dean said. "I love you. A lot. Like, more than my wife. To be fair, I fucking HATE her right now. But there's a part of you that I adore more than any other woman that's been a part of my life. So... Yeah, that makes me sound kinda gay, but I just had sex with a woman so..."

Ruby smiled wide. "And I had sex with a man... Who I love also, by the way."

"Yeah?" Dean gently scratched his fingers over Ruby's back. "I never noticed you have a tongue ring. Thank you for not taking it out before we had sex."

"I don't wear it in the ring," Ruby explained. "I actually only wear it during special occasions. What a coincidence, huh?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out to showcase the dark blue stud. Dean snickered and brought her in for a deep kiss.

Everything seemed right in the world. It was true, a lot of problems were probably going to unfold tomorrow at RAW. But, right here and now, in this moment, it was safe to assume Ruby and Dean only cared about each other. As crazy as it was to be so in love as they were so early on in their relationship, Dean and Ruby were ok with being seen as insane. Because they were insane together.

A sultry smile came across Ruby's face. "Think you can make it four?"

Dean chuckled. "Shit, yeah, I'll give it my best fuckin' shot."

Just as Ruby began feeling around for Dean under the sheets, the hotel room burst open. Liv, Sonya, and Sarah came waltzing in, completely oblivious to the nude couple hiding underneath their blankets.

"I'm just saying," Liv said to her girlfriend and best friend. "Why can't I sing if it's open mic? I know I've had a few drinks, but I can still belt out 'Gangsta's Paradise' like a mutha fuckin' champion."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. I'm sure you can, baby."

The recently returned trio finally addressed the nude couple. Sarah's eyes shot open. Sonya's jaw dropped as she began to laugh. Liv, screaming at the top of her lungs with the biggest smile on her face, dove onto the bed Dean and Ruby were occupying.

"Finally!" Liv exclaimed. She gave each Ruby and Dean a kiss on the cheek. "Mom and dad finally boned! Oh my God, this is the best day ever!"

"Wow, congrats guys?" Sonya told the couple.

Dean shrugged. "It was all Ruby's idea, I had no say in it at all."

Ruby swatted Dean with a spare pillow from the bed.

Liv gave a massive hug to both Dean and Ruby before scurrying out of the bed again.

"Alright, now that's out of your system," Ruby said to everyone. "We gotta get up early. Last one up has to buy breakfast, deal?"

Liv nearly tackled Sonya into their bed. Sarah chose to sleep on the pullout to avoid an awkward night with Sonya and Liv.

After saying goodnight, Ruby reached over towards the lamp and shut the lights off.

"I love you, Ruby," Dean whispered to her as he pulled her against his chest.

"Love you too, Dean," She whispered back.

"I love you guys too!" Liv whispered across the room.

Dean and Ruby chuckled. Ruby eased back into Dean, allowing him to hold her tighter as she fell asleep in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my GOD, I'm never getting another tattoo again!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and snickered at her blonde best friend.

The Riott Squad, as well as Dean and Sonya, took the early morning before RAW to visit a tattoo parlor. Ruby, Sarah, and Liv decided on the same kind of tattoo: The date of their main roster debut as a group, 11-21-17. Ruby got it etched on her calf, Sarah on her ankle, and Liv foolishly decided on the back of her neck.

"Don't be a baby," Ruby chastised playfully. "The first couple hurt, but you get used to it."

"Easier for you to say," Liv whined, hugging Sonya tightly. "You have a thousand tattoos, Ruby."

"What do you think?" Ruby asked Dean.

Dean smirked. "I think it looks pretty epic," he planted a soft kiss on Ruby's temple. "Shit, I might get one myself."

"What of?" Ruby asked.

"December sixteen of this year," Dean said. "Big day for me and the Squad Squad."

"That's my thing, Dean!" Liv hissed sarcastically.

Ruby leaned her head against Dean's shoulder. "I think it's a good idea, babe. Where do you think you should get it?"

"I dunno," Dean said. "Kinda thought somewhere on my arm. Maybe my chest. What do you think? You're kinda the expert here."

Ruby chickled. "What makes you say that? It's not like I'm covered in tattoos."

"Well, not completely," Dean muttered in Ruby's ear. "You still have a lot of blank space by your..."

Dean suddenly felt a slap on the back of his head.

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" Liv snapped.

Dean snickered. "Oww, Liv. I thought I was finally on your good side."

"You are," Liv clarified. "That's how you know I like you: playful physical assault."

"It's true," Sarah and Sonya said at the same time.

Sarah stood up from the tattoo artist's chair. The group gave her positive feedback, admiring the fresh ink on her ankle.

"You really want to get one?" Ruby asked Dean.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, fuck it. Why not, right?"

* * *

As Dean parked the rental outside the arena for the latest edition of RAW, a sense of un-sureness befell the new couple. Dean was still technically married to Renee. Despite both their infidelities, to the law at least, their marriage was still very much legitimate. On top of that, word usually spread fast behind the scenes. If they didn't come clean about their attraction to one another, then others may find out by other means. Even worse, Renee might have already spun the story in her favor before Dean or Ruby had a chance to say anything.

With the exception of Ruby and Dean, the car emptied of its occupants.

"Ready?" Dean asked the dark haired woman seated beside him.

"People are going to talk shit, aren't they?" Ruby asked.

"Without a doubt," Dean confirmed. "But who really gives a fuck when my girl is such a hottie?"

Ruby smirked at Dean. "You talk to your wife like that?"

"Dude, I can't imagine the shit she's told the locker room already," Dean sighed. heavily. "I can't decide if she went with lack of passion or I went on a cheating spree."

"I know for a fact it isn't lack of passion," Ruby pecked Dean on the cheek. "I think... I'll be ok as long as I have my squad with me."

"You know you got me, kid. And the girls love you," Dean returned Ruby's kiss with a gentle peck on her lips. "I love you, Rube."

Ruby grinned. "Yeah? You just trying to get in my Henley's before the show?"

"Is it working?" Dean questioned.

Ruby shook her head. "No such luck, Dean. Maybe if I win my match tonight I'll be up for something."

"It's predetermined!" Dean chuckled.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and got out of the car.

* * *

There was no doubt the focus was all over Dean and Ruby as they walked through the backstage area. Hushed voices and side glances came their way as they ventured down the winding hallways. Dean, eyes covered with a dark pair of sunglasses, kept his head forward and his chin held high as he walked hand in hand with his new lover. Ruby tried to do the same, but she couldn't help but feel subconscious about some of the comments she heard along the way.

Reaching the women's locker room, Dean took gave Ruby a quick peck on the forehead.

"Don't worry about all this shit, babe," he said. "Bitches talk. Who cares?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, I need to think that more often. Bitches are jealous their man isn't as hot as mine."

Dean smirked. "Damn, right."

The Lunatic Fringe placed his hand on the small of Ruby's back. He brought her in for a long, drawn out kiss. Ruby giggled into her man's lips as his other hand squeezed her backside.

"That make you feel better?" Dean asked.

Ruby smiled. "A little. It'll keep me satisfied until later."

After one more peck on the lips, Dean headed for the men's locker room and Ruby ducked into the women's.

* * *

The Riott Squad, and Sonya Deville, prepared themselves for the show. Tonight was finally the night that Dean would become the official new leader of the Riott Squad. They were to enter the ring as a group. Dean would cut a promo explaining why he chose the Riott Squad, Ruby would say a few things, and that would be the end of the segment. Later on in the night, Liv and Sarah would defend their tag titles against Sasha and Bayley. They were set to retain, luckily.

Ruby, tuning out Liv's gushing over her girlfriend being traded to RAW, pulled her ring gear on. Just like the night before, some of the female talent were giving her dirty looks or shaking their heads disapprovingly. She ignored it for the most part, but the one person that got to her was Sasha Banks. Of all people to judge her actions, the trashiest of them all had to put her nose in Ruby's business. Had it been up to her, Ruby would cross the locker room and put the purple haired harlot in her place. But, since her job depended on it, she resisted the urge.

"Who's going to SmackDown if Sonya is here?" Ruby asked her friends.

"Alicia and Mickie," Sonya confirmed. "Many will be here next week. I think her brother's getting married or something today."

Liv cocked an eyebrow. "Mandy Rose? As in your ex-girlfriend, Mandy Rose? The blondie with the big boobies that dated you before me?"

Sonya chuckled. "Yes, love bug, _that_ Mandy Rose. But I told her I have found a new girlfriend. One that I fall in love with all over again every day."

Ruby smiled as her non-biological little sister kissed her girlfriend. At least her relationship with Sonya was met with minimal criticism from the locker room. Of course, Sasha Banks and a few others found Liv and Sonya's relationship inappropriate, but Liv didn't care about their opinion at all. Ruby knew she should keep the same opinion when it came to other people giving her a hard time for hooking up with Dean.

"Homewrecker."

Ruby was so caught up in her own thoughts that she barely heard Sasha as she walked by.

"Excuse you?" Ruby hissed, rising to her feet.

Sasha turned back to Ruby. "Nothing. Just calling you a homewrecker."

Ruby smirked. "That's real cute, Sash. That attitude should get you pretty far in life."

"It has," Sasha snapped. "Because I work hard for the things I've been given. You sleep with one guy and you suddenly get to win the Rumble. Pathetic."

"Right, which is why your longest title reign is fifteen seconds." Ruby snapped.

"At least I've had a title reign." Sasha shot back.

"Right, but at least my boyfriend doesn't look like a Pokemon reject."

"Oh, is that the same boyfriend that's married to someone else, you trash bag ho?"

Ruby took a step, looking to knock someone's teeth out, but Sarah's chapped hands grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Look, guys, relax," Sonya said, stepping between Ruby and Sasha. "There's no reason to kill each other over something childish, ok? What we do in our own time is no one's business."

Sasha scoffed. "What's it to you, dyke?"

"What the fuck did you just call her?" Liv practically screamed.

"What's it to you?" Sasha barked.

"Me? Oh, you ratchet bitch, we'll see how funny you look trying to suck my dick without any teeth," Liv started for Sasha but was pulled back by Sonya.

Sasha, grimacing in disgust, left the locker room. Ruby could already hear the backlash from this too. Though no one else was in the locker room besides the Riott Squad, Sonya, and Sasha, she could already hear the gossip about how poor Sasha was picked on by the whore, tomboy, lesbian, and clinically insane lesbian.

"Thanks." Ruby told Sonya and Liv.

"Anytime, sister," Liv said, still clearly shaken up. "Squad Squad for life. No bitch is talking down to my friends.

Ruby gave the feisty blonde a side hug. Hopefully, tonight went smoother for them.

* * *

Dean's issue wasn't with the other guys on the roster. His issue came with just about every woman in the locker room that wasn't dating him, in his stable, dating someone in his stable, or dating one of his friends. Seth and Roman were fine with Dean hooking up with Ruby. Seth expressed in the past how much he didn't like Renee because he always felt like she was shady. In hindsight, Dean should've known Seth was on to something.

"So, what happens with Renee?" Roman asked. "You guys still married? I mean, she's no better than you in this situation, so nobody should be giving you any shit."

"Technically, I'm still married to her legally," Dean said with a shrug. "In my head I'm dating Ruby and getting to see her naked."

"You made Renee sign a prenup, right?" Seth asked. "She'll bleed your ass if you didn't."

"Course I did, I'm not an idiot," Dean said. "Most she gets is an even mil for alimony. Big fuckin' deal."

"I can't imagine how Tonia would react if I cheated on her," Roman said.

"I'm imagining castration and smashing your pickup with a hammer," Seth chuckled.

"I'd never get off that easy," Roman snickered.

"Anyway," Seth said. "Ruby's a cool chick, Dean. I wouldn't mind it if she hung around more."

"She'll be around for a long time," Dean commented. "I'm not letting this one go. I don't care what I gotta do."

"Is she tattooed everywhere?" Roman asked.

Dean shook his head. "You'd think so, but no. It stops just before her vajayjay, and her ta tas don't have ink."

"Really?" Roman nodded his head slowly. "I figured she'd have a ton of tattoos."

Dean nodded at Seth. "How you feelin' after last night?"

"Sore as fuck, Dean," Seth cackled. "Nothing's busted or torn but I'm feeling like shit."

"Same," Dean replied. "But I got laid after so I'm ok."

Roman and Seth shared an eye roll while Dean laughed.

"I just can't wait to see Corey," Dean said. "He looked fucking horrified last night. Renee too, but I don't want to ever see her again."

"You will at the divorce hearing," Seth joked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shit, that's true."

* * *

Sitting in catering with an hour before the show started, the Riott Squad, Sonya, and Dean chatted about the promo that would open up the show.

"Just kick the bitch's ass next time," Dean said.

"That's what I said!" Liv exclaimed. "But no, we have to be nice and not physically assault our coworkers."

"You want to lose your title?" Ruby asked.

Liv wrapped her championship securely in her arms. "No, don't you say that! This title is mine FOREVER."

Dean gently squeezed Ruby's thigh under the table. "Proud of you sticking up to Sasha. That's pretty cool."

"She needs to know her place," Ruby said matter of fact. "She can't bully everyone. Especially the Squad Squad."

"Squad Squad!" The three girls happily shouted.

"Well, I gotta talk some things over with Hunter quick," Dean stood up from the table and kissed Ruby goodbye. "See you guys later."

Taking the rest of their free time to eat and chat, The Riott Squad and Sonya Deville stayed at catering until RAW was ready to start.


	16. Chapter 16

_Monday Night RAW December 17, 2018_

Dean Ambrose, Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, and Sarah Logan occupied the ring at the start of Monday Night RAW. The four Superstars bore matching Riott Squad t-shirts; Of course, Sarah and Liv wore their Women's Tag Team titles around their waists.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Monday Night RAW," Michael Cole stood along side Renee Young and Corey Graves. "We have a night of action packed wrestling in store for all of you tonight."

"That's right, Cole," Graves added. "But we're joined to start of the night with The Riott Squad and, surprisingly, Dean Ambrose."

Ambrose, standing slightly ahead of The Riott Squad, looked around smugly looked around at the cheering crowd. On the outside, he was disgusted with the way the crowd was reacting. Of course, inwardly, he was thrilled The Riott Squad was getting this much love.

Dean brought the microphone to his lips. "I won." He said simply.

The simple statement garnered more cheers than it did boos. Dean knew in the back of his mind his new popularity was because of his association with Ruby, Liv, and Sarah. Though he felt a twinge of jealousy of this fact, he still loved that the people were cheering for him again.

Dean gestured at Liv and Sarah. "They won." He said in a simple monotone again.

He paused to let the crowd react. Their cheers erupted as Liv and Sarah raised their titles over their heads.

"The big question on everyone's minds since last night is: Why exactly The Riott Squad? Why would a former WWE Champion want anything to do with a group of nobodies who never once held a title themselves. Well, first of all, they aren't nobodies. They are the a band of the baddest women on the planet," Dean gestured at Liv. "This one, for example. Twenty five years old and just getting started. She's one of the more agile, athletic, and best wrestlers this place has ever seen. Her," Dean turned to Sarah. "I've never been physically scared of a woman's strength before, but Sarah here makes me think twice about screwing her over." Dean focused on Ruby with a smirk. "And you... The woman who will win the Royal Rumble in four weeks time. What isn't there to love and envy about Ruby Riott? Wrestling skill like no one else, years in the bizz, untapped potential, hell if it wasn't against the rules, and WWE weren't so squeamish about women fighting men, I'd have her as my tag partner and get my RAW tag titles back."

Ruby stepped to Dean's side. He handed her the mic with a respectable head nod. She thanked him but it wasn't heard by the microphone.

"If the painting wasn't painted clear enough," Ruby hissed into the mic. "Dean Ambrose is our motivation from now on. There isn't a better leader in WWE. He led the Shield to victory countless times. He is a grand slam champion. Dean has headlined many pay-per-views and beaten the best this company has ever seen. And when he wins the Universal Championship at the Royal Rumble... That will be a freakin' riot."

Ruby tossed the microphone away, signaling the end of her promo. The group's music hit once again as the crowd went absolutely wild for them. Ruby took Dean's hand, then Liv's while Dean took Sarah's, and they all raised their arms together.

"Unbelievable," Renee Young chimed in. "Dean Ambrose has gone completely insane. He's siding himself with three of the most heinous women in WWE today."

"Speaking from personal opinion, Renee?" Corey asked.

"Well, Ambrose has made his case very clear," Cole added. "He is here to climb to the top again, and he's taking Riott, Morgan, and Logan with him."

* * *

RAW went off the air with Liv and Sarah retaining their Women's tag team titles. The duo celebrated their victory over Bayley and Sasha with Dean and Ruby in the middle of the ring.

The team made it backstage. The production crew, Mr McMahon, and a few other wrestlers gave their congratulations.

Triple H was the last one to approach the new Riott Squad.

"Congratulations on a great main event," he said to Sarah and Liv. "Ratings are finally starting to raise in the third hour and it's thanks to people like you four. Dean, Ruby, before you two leave I'd like to have a work with you in my office."

Ruby and Dean exchanged a worried look as Triple H walked away. Was this about their relationship? Maybe Renee spread some untrue rumors about them and they were about to be in deep trouble. Dean shrugged. He put his arm around Ruby comfortably and gave her a gentle side hug.

"Oooh, mom and dad got sent to the principal's office," Liv taunted with a giggle.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'm sure it's about Renee. Hunter's probably wondering why people are talking about us and making fan art of Ruby riding my..."

Ruby playfully slapped Dean's chest. He chuckled, but his smile faded quickly when the announce team walked through the curtain.

Renee paused in her tracks. She looked at Dean, switched her gaze to Ruby, then back to Dean. Corey locked his hand with Renee's; That brought a twinge of anger out in Dean. Seeing his wife doing such a small gesture of intimacy with another man made him both happy that she doesn't want him anymore but upset that she was seeing another man while being with him still legally.

"Dean." Corey said with a firm nod.

"Corey," Dean replied stiffly. "How's my wife? Ya know, sloppy seconds and all that hype."

Renee cut in for Corey. "It's great, babe. After three inches, it's like I'm losing my virginity all over again."

Dean chuckled dryly. He attempted to say something else, but Ruby tugged on his leather jacket and pushed on his chest to lead him away from Renee and Corey. Liv and Sarah followed their teammates, leaving the two troublesome commentators alone.

Ruby held onto Dean's hand tightly. She could tell by the pain behind his eyes he was barely holding it together. Despite her breaking his heart, Ruby could understand if Dean still wanted Renee back.

Ruby looked to her two sisters. "How about you guys get showered and changed? I wanna talk to Dean alone for a second before we go see Hunter."

Liv and Sarah agreed. The tag champions walked away, letting Dean and Ruby some space.

Ruby led Dean to a back hallway that was currently unoccupied.

Dean took a deep breath. His fingers raked through his hair, trying to keep his composure from the looks of it.

"Dean," Ruby began gently. "Just relax, ok? They're just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Yeah, well, it's fuckin' working," Dean chuckled tearfully. "She... She's holdin' his fuckin' hand and acting like it ain't a big deal. Fuck me, man, how can she do that? How can she just walk around here like she and I meant nothing to her. I could never do that. Fuck..."

"You walk around here with me all the time," Ruby said.

"Yeah, but I don't pretend like I was never married," Dean said.

Ruby herself was starting to get choked up. Seeing her crush so heartbroken was wrenching at her. She should've known he would still be hung up on Renee even if he was hers now.

"You still love her." Ruby stated.

Dean slumped against a production crate with a heavy sigh.

"She's my wife, Ruby," Dean said. "I love her, even if I try to deny it."

"Do you want her back?" Ruby asked.

Dean shook his head. "No. I don't want her back. I want you and me to make it. I couldn't go back to Rey even if I tried. She fucked us up so bad... I fucking hate her. I will never trust her again, I will never want her back. It'll take some time for me to get over her, but don't you ever think for a second that means I don't want you, Ruby."

Ruby cracked part of a smile. "I love you so much, Dean. I hate Renee too for hurting you. Big bad Dean Ambrose shouldn't be crying over a stupid girl."

Dean, chuckling, wrapped Ruby in his arms. "I love you, Ruby. I swear, the second that cunt signs the papers, you and I are heading to a drive-up chapel and getting hitched," Dean paused and smiled when Ruby chuckled. "I'm serious, Rube. The very second I'm free again. You, me, Sarah and Liv as your bridesmaids, Roman and Seth with me, we'll go to a Vegas chapel, rent a priest, and tie the fuckin' knot. Baby, I am so madly in love with you, it's insane. How long have we been teaming up? A few months?"

"Hardly that, babe," Ruby said into Dean's chest.

"You sexy, smart, beautiful, funny, little creature made me fall so fast so hard... Fuck, Ruby, I can't even begin to describe it." Dean kissed Ruby's forehead.

Ruby pulled Dean by the collar of his shirt. He bent down, connecting his lips with Ruby.

"You pretend to be this big bruiser," Ruby said with a grin. "But you're really just a huge teddy bear. A HUGE teddy bear. You know what I mean?"

"Make me feel better after my wife side I have a tiny dick? Yeah, Rube, I wanna marry you so fuckin' bad." Dean kissed his mistress again.

Walking hand in hand again, Dean and Ruby headed for Triple H's office.

* * *

Dean knocked on Triple H's door. After the go ahead, he and Ruby entered the office.

"Dean, Ruby, glad you could make it," Triple H offered his hand to each of his Superstars. He took a seat behind his desk, gesturing at the two chairs in front of him.

"Just for the record, sir," Ruby began. "I just want to apologize for any trouble Dean and I have caused with this whole Renee situation. I had no idea she would tell everyone that Dean was mean and cheated on her. She did it first. The only reason we got together was because we became very close these last few months and he was heartbroken about Renee."

"What do you mean?" Triple H asked.

Ruby looked at Dean; He was smirking and shaking his head for some reason.

"The... The rumors on Twitter about Dean and me. Renee went around the locker room and told everyone I tried to coax Dean into an affair..."

"I brought you in to further discuss your pushes after the Rumble," Triple H cracked a smile. "I wasn't very worried about the relationship rumors since they haven't interfered with the show in anyway. What you two do in your private time is entirely your business and yours alone. If it becomes an issue with others and results in conflict, then I will step in. But since you've both been performing normally, if not better in recent weeks, I have no reason to have an issue with the two of you seeing each other."

Ruby's face was now tinted a light shade of pink. Dean's face was starting to turn red, but only because he was straining so hard to keep from laughing.

"Uh, please continue, sir," Ruby said, throwing Dean a dirty look.

Triple H cleared his throat. "Ruby, as you already know, you will be winning the Women's Royal Rumble. We want you to enter in at number one and become the 'ironwoman' of the match. Nia will set the elimination record at nine for the women. Lana will have the shortest time at two seconds. We hope to have the Women's Rumble achieve the same status as the men's. To do this, we will be keeping track of the statistics like longest time, shortest time, and most eliminations. As for Dean and Roman's match, we will start the feud next week. It will be similar to Seth's situation, where Roman cannot understand why you would betray the Shield. Riott Squad will emerge from the crowd, beat him down, and Dean will steal the title. You will hold it until the pay-per-view and it will be defended in a Last Man Standing match."

Dean nodded his head. "I love that this new faction is getting all the positivity. I'll admit, I'm a little jealous these girls are cooler than me now."

Ruby scoffed. "Please, I've always been cooler than you."

The three people shared a laugh at Dean's expense. Even with their concerns, they had apparently nothing to worry about. Renee's childish attempts to get them in trouble were not going to work. Unless it interfered with their work. But Dean and Ruby were too smart to let that happen.

Dean and Ruby exchanged one more handshake each with Hunter. Stepping into the hall, Ruby pushed Dean against the wall. She stood on her toes, pressed her lips to his, and grabbed the rapidly expanding bulge in his jeans.

"Happy about something, Rube?" Dean snickered.

"How about we let Sarah and Liv get to the room first? We can have some fun in the backseat of the car to celebrate the suits being chill with us being together." Ruby's voice had a little extra fire behind it.

Dean lifted his hands under Ruby's ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

"I think I can live with that, baby doll," Dean pecked the lips of his lover softly, receiving a gently moan from her throat.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Dean walked Ruby down the hallway back to their respective locker rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

With Monday Night RAW in the rear view mirror, the rest of the week was supposed to be for house shows and live events. Ruby, Sarah, and Liv were needed for the upcoming shows, but Dean was given the week off. Though he'd be away from Ruby for a few days, Dean was happy to get some time to rest himself. Before letting her board her plane to the next city for her show, Dean invited Ruby to his home in Las Vegas. RAW was going to be in Vegas the following week anyway, and Dean felt it was an important step in any relationship to invite a significant other to his home. She immediately agreed to meet him their Friday afternoon when her schedule cleared up.

Dean was thankful Ruby agreed to spend the weekend with him at his own house. He didn't need to spend cash on a hotel and he could relax with the woman he loved in a more comfortable surrounding.

Dean finally made it home Tuesday evening. He called Ruby to let her know he made it home ok and he was waiting for her. What he didn't tell Ruby was that he needed the few extra days to clear out anything Renee might've left behind. He figured she still thought she had a home with him, but she didn't. Renee texted him that morning that she was going to be packing all day and would be gone before he got home. Hopefully, she would be.

"Yeah, Rube, I just got home." Dean talked into his cellphone as he stepped into his dropped his keys on the counter and parked his suitcase near the stairs so he could carry it upstairs later. "Alright, babe, I'll see you soon."

Dean tapped the end call button on his phone and set it next to his keys.

"Hi." Dean jumped in shock when Renee suddenly made her presence known; She was standing next to a few packed cardboard boxes that hadn't been taken out of the house yet.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean asked, more than a little irritated at the fact that his soon to be ex was in his home.

"Dean, I just wanna talk. You at least owe me that." Renee said, making small steps towards Dean.

"I don't owe you a fuckin' thing, Renee," Dean said. It must've been the first time in over two years that he called her by her first name in a non-loving tone.

Renee shook her head. "Dean, you know damn well you owe me an explanation for everything. We were happy. I was by your side the entire time you were hurt. I never once gave up on you, no matter how angry you got at me, or yourself, or the world."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but stopped when his eyes started to water and his lip started to quiver.

"God dammit." Dean muttered to himself; Dean hated Renee for what she did to him, but he knew, deep down inside, he was also just as, if not more, guilty as she was. "You and I both know we weren't in a good spot. I was such a prick to you. I... I didn't want to kiss her. I just... I felt so distant."

"Dean," Renee spoke softly; It sent a chill down Dean's spine. "I know what I did with Corey was unforgivable. I won't blame you if you never forgive me for that. But you need to understand that I was so angry with you. I told you from the beginning that I wanted to be married and a mom by the time I was thirty. I'm thirty-one now, and I'm getting divorced from the person that was supposed to be the father to my kids. Corey already has kids..."

"I told you I never wanted to get married," Dean cut in. "And my mind changed on that. I could've changed my mind on kids. Like you said, Corey already has kids. You're cool with being a step-mom?"

"He says he wants more," Renee explained. "He said he can give me kids if I want. And you said you didn't want kids, and I did. Then you got hurt and got so angry and I..."

"Wait," Dean stepped in again. "What do you mean, 'then I got hurt'? I got hurt last year, you hooked up with Corey a few weeks ago."

Renee opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. The gears in Dean's mind started to rotate; Renee's sudden loss of words, the way she was looking at the floor and playing with her hands, something just didn't seem right.

"When did you first hook up with Corey?" Dean asked.

Renee slowly shook her head, but didn't respond.

"Rey," Dean said, raising his voice slightly. "I've always been one hundred percent honest with you. I told you I didn't want marriage and kids, but I agreed to it because you changed my mind. The least you could do is be honest too."

"A week," Renee took a deep breath; Her eyes were bright red with tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. "A week after you got hurt."

Dean took a step back. "You're joking," he said more as a demand than a question. "Renee, tell me you're joking. This has been going on for a year? I almost died from this." He lifted his arm and pointed at the scar on his elbow.

"I know," Renee said. "I didn't say I was proud of it, Dean. It's just..."

"Just what?" Dean nearly screamed. "You've been going around the locker room, making me look like a shitbag and Ruby some kind of homewrecker, when you're the one that's been unfaithful, FOR A FUCKING YEAR?"

Renee flinched when Dean yelled. Even though he was beyond furious, Dean took a few deep breaths to calm himself down; Seeing Renee scared always broke his heart, especially when he was the one she was scared of.

"How the fuck does that make sense?" Dean asked in a far calmer tone. "I... Rey, I was angry at myself for getting hurt and not being able to fix it. I never said it was your fault." He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a frustrated growl. "Fine, so you blew him cause he said he'd give you kids, whatever. When did you start having sex with him?"

Renee shook her head, wiping at her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "Like, the week after you got written off RAW. I went to his hotel room and..."

"Say it." Dean insisted in an unnaturally calm tone.

Renee sunk her teeth into her tongue. "We had sex in his hotel room." She muttered.

Dean nodded his head. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"What?" Renee asked.

"Do you like it? The sex." Dean asked again.

"Y-yes." Renee mumbled.

"Right, I mean why would you keep going back if you hated it, right?" Dean tapped his calloused hand against the tile of the counter top.

"I guess." Renee replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Did he make you come?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." She admitted.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Every time?"

Renee sighed. "Yes."

"Wow, that's pretty damn impressive." Dean said.

Dean was being unnervingly calm about these questions and Renee's answers. Renee watched Dean's body language; He was staring at the ground with a slight smirk on his face, which unnerved her. Sure, he wasn't talking in an angry tone anymore, but his body language gave away his extreme anger.

"Is he bigger than me?" Dean asked, shifting his gaze from the floor to the uncomfortable expression on Renee's face.

"His is longer, yes, but yours is thicker." Renee crossed her arms and gazed at the ground. "How much longer is this gonna go on?"

"Does he taste sweeter than me?" Dean asked, ignoring Renee's plea.

Renee cringed. "Dean..."

"Does he? His come, I mean." Dean tilted his head to one side. "I want to know. If you want, I can tell you what Ruby's pussy tastes like..."

"Yes, Dean, ok? I let him come in my mouth, and I would swallow every last drop." Renee said, her voice raising slightly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What does he taste like?"

"He tastes like you only sweeter." Renee spat with angry, hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Cute." Dean muttered.

Swiping a bottle of whiskey off the counter, Dean made his way to the couch.

"I'm assuming since Corey is probably hiding out in Pittsburgh, you don't have a place to stay. Since my mama didn't raise an asshole that leaves women out in the cold, you can stay here. But, I expect you and your shit to be out the fucking door before I wake up," Dean popped open the bottle and took a swig from it. "Which, lucky for you, might be like noon."

"Why are you letting me stay here?" Renee asked.

"Just stop asking questions." Dean plopped on the couch and clicked on the tv.

Renee nervously watched Dean as he focused on the tv and continued drinking. Deciding she didn't want to fight anymore, Renee continued packing her belongings into separate boxes.

* * *

It must've been after midnight when Renee made her way back downstairs. Fresh out of the shower and wrapped in her bathrobe, she crept into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Hey hey, you're a funny guy Adam Sandler." Dean hollered from the living room, clearly intoxicated.

Renee carried her glass into the living room; Dean was sprawled across the couch, upside down.

"Dean?" Renee asked cautiously.

"Hey, pretty lady," Dean snickered. "Wait, no, you're not Ruby. You're that bitch that cheated on her husband, when he was _dying_."

Renee set the glass down on the coffee table. "Baby?" She asked.

Dean sat himself upright and beamed a drunken smile at Renee. "Yeah? Look, if you're looking to talk some more... I'm super drunk, right now. I don't think it'll be a good idea." He asked.

Renee tugged on the rope of her robe. The fluffy fabric parted, exposing Renee's naked body underneath. Dean's eyes widened as a snicker sounded from his mouth.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked with a smile.

"I wanna make things ok again." Renee said. "I still think we can make things work. You just need me to try, ok?"

Gradually, Renee shuffled across the living room. She swung her legs on either side of Dean's lap. Dean's eyes filled with tears. Part of him knew it was wrong to let Renee do what she was about to do, but the other part was so happy she wanted him again.

"You can try, baby doll, but it's gonna take a lot." Dean said.

Renee leaned close and whispered in Dean's ear: "Just let me take care of you."

Dean closed his eyes as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Renee unbuckled his belt and tugged his jeans off his hips. Once he was exposed to her, she kissed his lips. Dean, despite the guilt tearing at his insides, wrapped his arms around her hips and kissed her back.

Renee broke the kiss. "I love you, Dean."

Dean choked back a whimper as more tears fell down his cheeks. "I love you too." He whispered.

Renee traced a line with her finger down Dean's chest that lead to the base of his member. Dean leaned his head against the back of the couch, inhaling a sharp in-take of breath when Renee gently gripped him. She slowly started to stroke, feeling him harden instantly.

"Ruby." Dean muttered. The thought of the woman he loved more than life itself entered his mind. It was a sort of irony that hurt his brain to cheat on the woman he cheated on his wife with and feel terrible about it.

"Call me whoever you want, baby." Renee cooed. "You know I can do things she can't. No one will ever love you as much as I do, Dean."

In one movement, Renee let her robe fall on the floor behind her as she lowered herself onto Dean's erect member. Both estranged spouses moaned heavily as their bodies connected in the most intimate way.

"I love you," Renee whispered, raking her fingers through Dean's hair as her hips bucked against his.

Dean knew this was wrong. Ruby was going to be heartbroken when she heard about this. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy to have his first love back. The idea that Renee was just doing this to get back at Ruby crossed Dean's mind, but Renee's tongue slipped into his mouth and took the thought away.

Renee threw her head back and cried out.

"I love you too," Dean admitted, planting several kisses to Renee's chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Thursday was going to be the first time Ruby visited Dean's home in Vegas. She planned on spending the day with him; They were going to hang out, maybe go on their first real date, and hopefully spend most of the day making love. She greeted her lover with a kiss and a quick embrace.

Her plans were thwarted the second she saw the guilty look in Dean's eyes. She'd seen that look in a man's eyes before; Her ex-fiance had the same gaze when he told her he was leaving to be with an ex. The reason for that look was easier to pry from Dean than Ruby originally thought. To hear the man she'd been crushing on for the better part of three years had gone back to his soon-to-be-ex for one night shattered her heart to pieces. She promised herself she'd never let herself go through this pain again and come out weak. She swore to herself that she'd be strong and leave whoever did it to her, if it ever happened again.

Why Ruby was sitting on Dean's sofa, the aforementioned Lunatic Fringe seated on the coffee table in front of her, she couldn't figure out.

 _"What's wrong, Ambrose?"_

 _"Nothin'..."_

 _"Dude, don't bullshit me."_

 _"I... slept with Rey..."_

 _"...What?"_

 _"I fucked Renee..."_

Ruby couldn't peel her eyes away from the man sitting in front of her. Part of her wanted to hug him and beg him not to take his wife back, part of her wanted to kiss him and tell him he was forgiven, but the majority of her wanted to slap him across the face and tell him how much of a disgusting, lying pig he was. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. By the way he was tearing at his hair and cursing himself under his breath told Ruby he was already being punished for what he did.

"Please say something," he said, cheeks burned red and caked in tear trails.

Ruby didn't realize she was silent this entire time. It felt like she'd been talking for hours, she felt so exhausted.

"What do you want me to say, Dean?" It was an honest question that more or less expressed how conflicted and confused she felt on the inside. She didn't want to lose Dean, but could she trust him anymore after this? The debate between whether or not she could was making her head hurt.

"Please stay," he begged, taking her hands in his. "Rube, I'm so sorry. I was drunk and she... You gotta believe me; I wouldn't have done it if I knew what I was doing. I swear to God."

Ruby felt numb. She felt like a panic attack was on the horizon, but so was a violent flurry of rapid slaps to Dean's skull.

"Do you want her?" Ruby asked, staring Dean dead in his eyes to catch any hint that he did in fact still want Renee.

"No, of course not," he replied with complete honesty. "I told you this, Ruby. I still love her because she was my wife. I was so out of my mind I thought her and I could work again. But after we f... Slept together, I remembered all the bullshit she told me and why her and I could never be together again. We can't be..."

Ruby's inner voice kept screaming at her to get up and leave. Take her suitcase, get in her rental, and never come back again. But her heart wanted to hear Dean out. He was clearly full of regret and sorrow and he really did mean what he was saying.

"What did she tell you?" Ruby wanted to know.

"She'd been cheating for over a year," Dean explained, voice wavering as he spoke. "She says she couldn't handle being 'Dean Ambrose's wife' some days because she was always worried I would go back to the way I used to be and drink myself to death and bang anything that wore a skirt. Then she said Corey got in her ear about having kids and she took the bait."

Dean's grip tightened around Ruby's hands. His breathing grew deep and labored, showing her that he was on the verge of losing it.

"I almost died," he growled. "And she was riding Graves's dick... I fucking supported her through everything, but the second it got hard for her and it was her turn to take care of me..."

Ruby couldn't bear to watch Dean self destruct like this. None of the bad things that happened to him within the last year were his fault. Renee wanted a family, Dean knew that, but she also knew she'd be marrying a WWE Superstar; He was simply not going to always be there when she needed him. It was never discussed, but Ruby understood it was just one of the things that came with being the girlfriend or wife to someone working with WWE.

"Dean, I want to make one thing very clear," Ruby enunciated her words carefully and spoke in a volume that made sure Dean heard and understood her. "Going back to Renee, even for one night, is going to take a long, _long_ time to make up for. If you love me like you say you do, you will never speak to her again. I don't care if she begs you to take her back. I'm not going to let you fuck with me like this. Understand?"

Dean nodded his head. "I understand, babe."

"Good," Ruby traced her thumb over the scars on Dean's knuckles. "If she loved you like she said she does, she wouldn't have slept with Corey while you were hurt. If you love me as much as you say, you won't speak to her anymore."

"I love you more than anything, Rube," Dean assured. "I swear on everything I believe in that's the truth."

"Ok," Ruby placed a hand on Dean's chest to stop him from leaning into her. "I wouldn't try anything right now. Liv would kill me if she knew you cheated and I stayed with you."

Dean chuckled dryly. "She's gonna fucking mutilate me when she finds out, isn't she?"

Ruby smirked. "I would expect at least a kick in the dick and a punch in the throat."

"I can live with that," Dean said. "As long as you're still with me at the end of the day."

Ruby nodded her head. "I will be. Don't ever go near her again though."

"No, no way," Dean smirked. "Can I kiss you?"

"Did you kiss her?" Ruby asked.

Dean sighed. "I did."

"Then how about we wait, huh?" Ruby asked. "Brush your teeth and gargle all the mouthwash we have and we'll see."

Dean stood up. "Ok, I'll go do it now. Want me to disinfect it with bleach and peroxide too? I still got her pussy on my breath and..."

Ruby crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Bad joke," Dean chuckled nervously. "Not cool... Sorry, Ruby."

Ruby let Dean walk upstairs to do what he needed to do. Though she knew he was smart enough not to actually gargle disinfectant, she worried for his well-being.

* * *

Sunday evening reunited the Riott Squad and Dean Ambrose in his Vegas homstead. With RAW the next night, they all decided an early night would be best.

As soon as Dean and Ruby picked her and Sarah up from the airport, Liv knew something was different between them. Usually she'd have to pretend to gag to get them to stop holding hands or dry heave to get them to stop kissing. But they didn't even snuggle when they were all watching a movie together in the living room.

"Ok, guys, what gives?" Liv asked her friends. "We've been here for almost an hour and I haven't had to break you two up once."

Ruby shot Dean a worried glance. This was obviously going to be very painful for them, Dean especially when Liv processed what was going on.

"Just going through a little rough spot," Ruby said, taking Dean's hand for the first time that day. "Nothing to worry about, Livie."

Liv narrowed her eyes behind her black rimmed circular glasses. "Nothing is going on between you two? Dean didn't do something stupid? I find that really hard to believe."

Dean shrugged. "I'm turning over a new leaf, Liv. I'm trying to do less stupid shit for the sake of Ruby."

"Nope, not buying it," Liv pushed herself off the love seat adjacent from the couch. "What did you do, Dean?" Her blue eyes widened. "Did you cheat on my mom? If you cheated on my mom, I will kill your face, Dean."

Ruby glanced at Dean again; Dean's eyes were still locked on the fuming blonde woman standing in front of him. The ongoing silence definitely gave away that Liv was close to, if not dead on, what the problem was.

"Oh, God," Liv's brow furrowed. "You did, didn't you?"

Dean pulled his gaze away from Liv's and turned his head towards Ruby.

"Why are you still with him?" Liv told Ruby. "Why are we in his house? Jesus, I feel disgusting standing here right now."

"Liv, it's ok," Ruby assured.

"Is it?" Liv spat. "Ruby, I've known you for years. You're like a sister to me. The fact that you're letting a guy, let alone this piece of shit, treat you like this is breaking my heart. How can you let him think it's ok to get away with something like this?"

Dean stood up. "Look, Liv, it's not..."

Liv, baiting a gasp from Sarah and Ruby, kicked her foot forward and connected her sneaker with Dean's shin. The man fell back to the couch, screaming in pain and clutching at his leg.

"That's what you get, fucker," Liv barked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You think you can cheat on my Rue-Rue and get away with it? Fuck you, Dean."

Liv stormed out of the living room, locking herself in the bathroom down the hall. Sarah, sighing heavily, rose from the Lay-Z-Boy chair and followed Liv.

Ruby squeezed Dean's hand and stood up herself. Dean slouched into the couch. Had he known begging Ruby to stay would mean a falling out with her best friends, then maybe he would've just let her leave to avoid it.


	19. Chapter 19

The atmosphere in Dean's SUV on the way to the arena was grim, to put it lightly. Liv hadn't said a word since the night before when she locked herself in the downstairs bathroom. Sarah had kept to herself most of the night and throughout Monday as well; She told Dean that she wasn't as pissed as Liv was, but he should still expect her not to be buddy-buddy with him for the foreseeable future.

Ruby, riding shotgun, watched her blonde adopted sister in the rear view mirror; Liv had her head hung low with her phone sitting in her lap. She would occasionally sniffle and rub her eyes behind her thick, rounded glasses while she typed away.

"We're here," Dean announced as the arena came into view.

No one responded audible. Ruby caught Liv giving Dean a middle finger to the back of his seat.

Ruby sighed heavily. Of all the things that would cause a rift between the Riott Squad, she never thought it would be over a guy.

* * *

All eyes were locked on Dean and Ruby. Or that's what it felt like at least. Dozens of prolonged stares and hushed tones greeted them once they stepped into the backstage area and headed for their respective locker rooms.

Dean didn't mind the noise. His left hand gripped his suitcase firmly while the other hand lazily held onto Ruby's left. "Let them stare", he told her before holding the door open for her and joining her side.

Catering came into view as Dean and Ruby rounded a corner. Along with more whispers and glares, Dean caught the sight of his soon-to-be-ex-wife and the man she had chosen to love over her own husband. Dean's fists clenched. Ruby glanced at him to see what was wrong, then followed his laser beam focus to a table towards the back of the catering area.

"Don't." Ruby pleaded quietly, squeezing Dean's hand softly.

Graves, catching Dean's eye, gave him a smirk and a quick head nod. Dean, chuckling loudly, started for the couple. His fuse had been lit by such a cocky gesture and God help whoever stepped in his way. Ruby, taking a step back, rolled her eyes as her hands dragged through her long maroon colored hair.

Lightning was in Dean's eyes and thunder engulfed his heart. The only thing in his sights, other than another man kissing his wife on the cheek, was the color red. Everything shifted to match the color used for danger. Danger, in this heightening situation, for whoever was at the end of Dean's death march.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. Instead of tackling Graves to the ground and pummeling him with a wild flurry of lefts and rights, the Lunatic Fringe parked himself right in front of Renee and Graves.

Corey, shifting his focus from Renee's lips to the man now standing beside his table, gave Dean another shit eating smirk and head nod.

"Dean, good to see you," the color commentator taunted, baiting a small giggle from his blonde broadcast partner that was wrapped under his right arm.

Dean inhaled deeply through his nose, then slowly through his mouth. "Quinoa?" He asked, pointing at the plate in front of Graves.

Corey narrowed his eyes, caught of guard by the question. "Uh, yeah, quinoa. Little bit of chicken and Tabasco too."

Without asking, Dean scooped up the plate. He sampled a fork full of the dish, nodding his head and shrugging as the flavor overtook his mouth.

"Not bad," Dean critiqued. "Could do without the hot sauce, in my opinion."

Before Graves or Renee could respond, Dean dumped the plate of exotic grain into Graves's lap. The crowd that had gathered to watch the confrontation gasped in surprise. Corey, understandably upset, jumped to his feet. The two men stood toe to toe, staring at each other.

Dean chuckled. "What? What are you gonna do about?"

As Graves formed a response, Dean knocked over a water glass from the table and spilled it on Graves's shoes.

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" Dean taunted, leaning in closer to Graves.

Ruby glanced around at the growing crowd of personnel and WWE Superstars. She didn't know what Dean was trying to prove exactly, but she was interested to find out nevertheless.

"You gonna fuck my wife?" Dean snickered. "Wait, no, because you already are. And have been for a long time, if I understand."

Graves glanced at Renee. Renee had her focus locked on Dean.

"What? You waiting for her?" Dean asked, gesturing at his estranged wife. "You need that bitch to tell you when to throw a punch?"

Graves refocused back on Dean. "I don't need shit."

"Then hit me, bitch," Dean requested, sticking his chin out. "Go ahead. Do it. Or do you wanna do this in the parking lot so I can put your head through a fucking windshield?"

"Kick his ass, Graves!" Yelled a random onlooker.

Ruby, worry starting to get the better of her, closed her eyes in anticipation of hearing the crowd erupt as her man and Corey started trading blows.

"What's wrong? Renee stole your balls that quick?" Dean taunted. "Come on, man, I want it. I want it so fucking bad. Hit me, you punk-rock piece of shit."

Corey remained still, staring intently at Ambrose as he started to chuckle again.

"Shit, looks like he's a lover not a fighter," Dean announced to the rest of the room. "I mean, I would know a lover from a fighter. I slept with someone who isn't my wife, right?"

Ruby sighed and shook her head. This was bound to boil over at any moment.

"I mean... I did," Dean admitted. "But after Renee fucked Corey Graves while I was on my death bed."

A low murmur came across the crowd.

"Yeah, crazy right?" Dean continued. "I was dying from a staff infection, and Renee was riding Graves's dick. I say that's a little unfair. I could be wrong, don't think I am though. BUT, it's ok, because Corey promised he'd leave his wife, son, and daughter to be with Renee so they could start a family together," he turned to Renee and Corey. "Feel free to step in if I'm wrong." After a few moments of them not answering, Dean shrugged and turned back to the others. "Well, there ya have it. Corey fucked my wife while I was hurt and literally about to die. I bounce back, make a great comeback, meet a beautiful woman with a love for rock n' roll and tattoos and I decided... Fuck it. Renee wants to be a lying, cheating, ho-bag then... Well, so can I, I guess. And yeah, just because she cheated first doesn't make it ok for me to do it back. Although true, once again, I was dying and she's been doing it for the last year. Sorry I fell out of love with her and in love with someone who actually appreciates me. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to walk my girlfriend to her locker room, and I'm going to tell her how much I love her along the way."

Not waiting for a reception, Dean rejoined Ruby by her side. He laced his fingers with hers and started for the locker rooms again. He caught the eyes of Liv Morgan, Sarah Logan, and Sonya Deville as he ventured down the corridor. He gave the three women a nod and a wink.

* * *

Dean stopped short, just in front of the women's locker room. For the fortieth time since leaving catering, Dean kissed Ruby on the cheek and told her he loved her.

"I do love you," Dean said again. "I love you, Ruby."

Ruby smirked. "You do know that the entire locker room is gonna know you told seventeen people that you love me more than your wife and you threatened to beat up Corey Graves, right?"

"I didn't threaten to do shit," Dean shrugged. "Dude wouldn't step up. I made him look like a tool and cleared our name?"

Ruby chuckled. "'Our name'?"

"Well, when you marry into the Ambrose name, you can't have it tainted." Dean clarified.

"I have a feeling it's already pretty tainted," Ruby teased, kissing the stubble on Dean's cheek.

"That's... Fair," Dean agreed. "Go get changed. Call sheet says we're on first, ok?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah."

Dean, tilting Ruby's chin up, pressed his lips to hers softly. Ruby sighed heavily into the kiss, feeling at ease for the first time in weeks.

"I love you, Rube," Dean said. "You and I are going to be married and living together before 'Mania. I promise."

Ruby winked. "Good. Can't wait, Ambrose."

With one more peck to Ruby's lips Dean was on his way. Ruby, feeling her stomach tighten as passion filled her heart, smiled to herself as she ducked into her own locker room.

* * *

 _Monday Night RAW December 24, 2018_

The show's opening promo package concluded when the Riott Squad's music kicked in. Ruby, Dean, Liv, and Sarah marched onto the stage. Dean, standing tall in the middle of the women, bore a sleeveless Riott Squad t-shirt. Ruby, Sarah, and Liv all wore matching shirts as their new leader; Liv and Sarah of course had their titles wrapped around their waists.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Michael Cole alongside Corey Graves and Renee Young as always," Cole began as the camera panned over to the commentary table. "Tonight is sure to be a festive night of action here on Christmas Eve. But first, it looks like things are starting off with the Riott Squad."

Graves took the lead. "That's right, Cole. Ambrose, Riott, Morgan, and Logan are all in the ring. Tonight is already starting to heat up, and we just got started."

"Corey, uh, did you have quinoa by any chance?" Cole asked, staring at Graves's shoes and pants.

"That's not important right now, Cole," Graves said, audibly shaken by the comment.

The music died down as Ambrose took the center of the ring with the three women standing around him. The crowd booed, as was the expected response.

"What, are we not welcome in Las Vegas?" Dean taunted, mimicking a cheap pop the baby faces usually used. The crowd only booed louder. "Oh, come on," Dean continued. "I think we make a pretty badass team. I mean, I forgot my damn jacket in the back, but I'll remember it next time. What you people can't handle is the fact that I beat your precious Seth Rollings fair and square and earned myself a spot in the Universal Championship match at the Royal Rumble."

Dean took a moment to let the crowd boo. As he brought the mic to his lips again, he was cut of by the blaring sound of Roman Reigns's music coming through the speakers.

"It's the BIG DOG!" Cole cried.

Roman, Universal Title slung over his back, shook his head slowly as he walked out onto the stage. The crowd were behind the champ, cheering and chanting his name.

"I gotta say, Dean," Roman said. "I'm at a loss for words... You, me, and Seth were like brothers again. I know Seth messed up in the past, but I thought we put that behind us. I thought we were back to being the dominate force we always were together."

Dean shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Roman... Some things are unforgivable. Seth freakin' Rollins stabbed me in the back. Stabbed you in the back. And chose to side with Hunter and go down a dark path. Well... That's just fine. He can be that guy. But me, I've always been this way, Roman, and you know that. Just because I get sick and tired of playing second fiddle to a jobber from Ring of Honor doesn't make me a bad guy."

They paused a moment to let the crowd react to Dean's words.

"Fine," Roman sighed in defeat. "You wanna be that way, that's fine. Just know this: Kurt Angle set up a match between me and you for tonight. Winner picks the stipulation of our match at the Royal Rumble. I didn't want to do it, Dean, but you leave me no choice."

As Roman's music hit again, Dean started yelling at him, but the microphone couldn't pick up what he was saying.

* * *

Roman Reigns cocked his fist like a gun and ran at Dean Ambrose. With a roar from the crowd, Roman landed a Superman punch to Dean's jaw. With the crowd losing their minds for him, Reigns backed into the corner, ready to hit his spear.

Suddenly, from the crowd, The Riott Squad jumped the barricade. Ruby Riott and Sarah Logan stood near the entrance ramp while Liv Morgan skipped to the time keeper's area. Roman watched on in anger as the blonde haired woman picked up his Universal Title and draped it over her shoulder. She looked up at Roman, shrugged her shoulders, then skipped back to her teammates.

In a moment of distraction, Dean spun Roman around and dropped him with Dirty Deeds. The crowd booed loudly, seeing this as Dean about to win the match.

1!

2!

3!

Dean Ambrose quickly rolled out of the ring. Liv Morgan, with an evil laugh, handed the bright red championship over to her leader. Dean had beaten Roman and got to choose the match stipulation for their title bout, but he wasn't the official champion.

The end show card came on screen as the final shot of Ambrose, Riott, Morgan, and Logan standing on the stage faded out.


	20. Chapter 20

The night finally arrived. Dean, along with Ruby, Liv, and Sarah, pulled up outside Chase Filed in Phoenix, Arizona. Dean couldn't help but wipe the stupidly proud grin off his face. Not pride in himself. Though Dean was very proud of his own hard work, he was mostly proud of the three women packed inside his rental. Liv and Sarah will be defending their tag team titles in a street fight against Natalya and Dana Brooke. Most importantly, the love of his life, Ruby Riott, is scheduled to pull off the unthinkable and win the Women's Royal Rumble. Then, if everything went the way it was supposed to go, the new Riott Squad would hold all major titles on RAW.

"Ready?" Ruby asked, barely getting half the word out before Liv bolted for the arena.

"Someone's excited," Dean observed, watching the youngest member of the group jump up and down like she was waiting for them to let her in. Dean turned to his girlfriend, who was eyeing the stadium they were parked next to. "Are you ready?" Dean asked with his toothy signature smirk.

Ruby's lips stretched out to form a more devious looking smile.

"You bet your ass I'm ready, Ambrose," she said with a light, somewhat sinister chuckle.

* * *

Ruby's eyes locked with the call sheet hanging on the wall outside Gorilla. She's number twenty, she will eliminate two people, and she will, most importantly, win the entire thing. In the final four with her would be Charlotte Flair, Alexa Bliss, and Naomi. No big deal; Ruby worked with them countless times and knew what kind of style they typically stuck with. What worried her was somehow messing up the order of eliminations or, God forbid, accidentally eliminating herself and throwing everything off track.

Ruby closed her eyes, trying to remember who she was throwing out and when to do so without having to use the paper. From behind, a strong pair of muscular arms wrapped around her torso. Ruby felt herself melt into the familiar embrace. Wrapped in his arms was where she felt the safest.

"Relax, kid," Dean whispered in her ear. "You're gonna do great. You're the best Goddamn wrestler they got on RAW."

Dean pressed his nose in Ruby's hair, smelling her shampoo as he kissed the top of her head. Ruby chuckled slightly, entangling her fingers with Dean's.

"I know I got this, Ambrose," Ruby responded, turning her head slightly so she could see him. "You don't gotta remind me how fucking awesome I am."

Dean chuckled. "That's my girl. And it's Mr New Universal Champion to you, Miss Riott."

"Not in your wildest dreams, champ. Besides, you wouldn't be champ if I didn't shove Roman off the top rope and through those tables." Ruby pulled herself out of Dean's grasp when Lacey Evans, who was entering two spots before Ruby, made her way out to the ring. "Wish me luck, Ambrose," Ruby chirped with a grin. "Gonna need all the luck in the world so I don't fuck this up."

Dean winked, quickly pressing his lips to Ruby's for one more good luck kiss.

"You'll kick ass like always, kid," Dean assured. "Now get out there and start a fuckin' riot, eh?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, giving Dean the finger as Carmella's music hit. She was up next.

Ruby took a few deep breaths, trying to settle her haywire nerves as they ricocheted around her body. This one match would set in motion her eventual title win at WrestleMania. Ruby chuckled at that thought. Of all the crazy, stupid things she'd thought she'd get to do in professional wrestling, headlining WrestleMania was at the bottom of the list of things she thought were possible. But, as fate would have it, it was very possible and winning the Royal Rumble was the first step.

* * *

 _Royal Rumble January 29, 2019_

The final four had been decided with the quick elimination of Ember Moon by Charlotte Flair. Flair staggered into a corner, having used most of her energy to toss Moon out of the ring. Alexa Bliss and Naomi were having a shoving match in the opposite corner; Naomi would momentarily get the upper hand before Alexa would wiggle her way out of Naomi's grasp.

Ruby Riott, having taken an Eclipse seconds before Ember got eliminated, propped herself against the bottom rope a few feet from Charlotte's position. The finishing move knocked her clean off her feet. It would've been the end of her, but luckily Charlotte surprised Moon from behind.

"Down to our final four," Cole pointed out. "Bliss, Naomi, Flair, and Riott. Alexa and Naomi continue to struggle in the corner. Neither woman wants to give up this opportunity at a title shot at WrestleMania."

Suddenly, Naomi shot Alexa's legs over the top rope. The Goddess of WWE landed on the apron. Naomi jumped and swung her leg for Alexa's head, but Bliss ducked at the last second. Out of nowhere, Charlotte speared Alexa and sent her crashing to the floor.

"Alexa is out!" Renee Young cried.

Naomi shoved Charlotte into the ropes. From behind, Ruby Riott grabbed both women's legs and threw them over the top rope. Naomi hit the floor, but Charlotte hung on for dear life. Seeing this, Ruby leapt backward with her signature Riott Kick finisher and connected with the Queen's face. Charlotte fell to the ground, forcing the time keeper to ring the bell and end the match.

Greg Hamilton took to the microphone for the official decision. "Here's your winner of the 2019 Women's Royal Rumble... Ruby Riott!"

Ruby picked herself up from the middle of the ring. She could already see her teammates heading for the ring to celebrate with her. Ruby knew she had to keep a stern expression, but seeing both Liv and Sarah tearing up made it hard for her to keep composure.

Liv tackled Ruby back to the mat. Sarah jumped on the dog pile immediately after her pink haired sister. The celebration was much like the one they had when Liv and Sarah managed to win the Women's Tag belts at Evolution. Ruby sat up with Liv's arms wrapped around her neck from behind. The ending show card came on as the camera zoomed in on all three women smiling devilishly at the audience.

* * *

Among the applauding crowd when Ruby stepped back through the curtain into Gorrilla, the fist person she saw was Dean. Unsurprisingly, he scooped her up with a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek. What did surprise her, was red his eyes were. He'd been crying, Ruby figured it was tears of joy for her.

"I'm so proud of you, babe," Dean whispered in her ear as he set her back down.

"Dude, if this is you now, I can't wait to see how much you bawl when I win the strap," Ruby kidded, tears of her own welling up in her eyes behind her massive grin.

"Like a proud parent seeing his daughter kick her boyfriend in the dick for the first time," Dean pressed his lips to the side of Ruby's half shaven head.

Ruby stepped away from Dean to receive congratulations and hugs from other members of the women's roster. She would normally be against doing something so touchy feely, but she was on an endorphine high and felt like nothing was wrong in the world.

As Dean stepped back, he bumped into the commentary team that was returning after the show ended. Micheal Cole, seeing a confrontation coming between his co-hosts and Ambrose, muttered a quick hello and just as quickly left the scene.

"Watch were you're going, Ambrose," Graves hissed, glaring at Dean with hate in his eyes.

"Or what? I piss Becky off even more and dump more quinoa on your designer jeans?" Dean chuckled. "Bitch, please. Keep walking before you get hurt."

Graves scoffed and shook his head. He muttered something under his breath as he passed, but Dean was too preoccupied with the short blonde behind him to give a shit.

Renee sighed. Their divorce had been finalized earlier that morning. Dean and Renee were now officially unmarried. She tried to milk his sympathy for all it was worth, but in the end, and thanks to a prenup Renee forgot she signed, Dean didn't have to give up too much when everything settled.

"Congrats, Dean," Renee said. It was the first time in a long time that she spoke to him without any venom in her words. "Both of you. Ruby's a great wrestler."

"Thanks, Rey," Dean replied back calmly. He still hated Renee for what she did, but he knew it was no good to hold onto bitter feelings, especially with an ex. "The kid's great. She's already one of the best in WWE."

Renee nodded her head slowly. The atmosphere was thick with awkward tension, but both Dean and Renee knew they should at least try to be civil now that they didn't need to be together anymore.

"Corey's divorce go ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just this last Thursday," Renee clarified. "He gets dual custody of the kids. So, I'm officially a step-mom... Sorta."

"Like you always wanted," Dean added.

Renee shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. What are your plans after this?"

"Drinks with the Squad-Squad," Dean chuckled when he heard Liv yell at him from across the room. "Then I take a snooze before RAW tomorrow."

Renee chuckled slightly. "Good. I'm glad things are working out for you, Dean. I'm happy to see she makes you happy."

After an uncomfortable side hug, Renee walked off to find Corey. Ruby returned to Dean's side, shooting Renee a dirty look before locking her gaze with Dean's.

"You buddies with Renee again?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "Her? Nah, that cunt can die. I just have to act like she's an old friend or I'm an asshole."

Ruby's suspicious frown melted into a smirk she was trying to hide. "So, where are you taking me to celebrate my big win?"

Dean wrapped Ruby in his arms. "We are going to head out with the Squad to this bar I love around here. Real low-key, outside of town, great stuffed mushrooms and jalapeno poppers. Then, we have to beat Liv and Sarah back to the hotel, because I want to make love to the one woman I love more than life itself."

Ruby's stomach fluttered. Her grin stretched wider, showing off her dimples and more teeth.

"We drove them here," Ruby reminded with an eye roll.

"Well, looks like Sonya and Mandy have two more guests on their doughnut show then."

Dean kissed Ruby's lips, letting it sit for a moment to savor every feeling he had in the moment he only felt when he was with her. He didn't know how or why, but Ruby Riott showed up in his life and made him feel something again. He was pissed to learn he had feelings like this, but he didn't mind sharing little moments like this with her either.

"So, what's next?" Ruby asked once they broke away.

"After the booze and love makin'? No idea," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. "But, what I do know, is that The Riott Squad are about to take over the world."

Ruby snickered as she went in for another kiss. "Damn straight, baby doll."

The End

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. I really enjoyed pairing Dean and Ruby. It was something I hadn't seen a lot of, which is shocking because they seem like they'd be the perfect couple._

 _Anyway, let me know what you thought of We Win, We Riott. This universe may be one I visit again at some point in the future. If you'd like to see more Ruby and Dean, be sure to let me know in a review._


End file.
